O Santuário da Bronha
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Os cavaleiros precisam do alento da Bronha p sobreviverem. Um novo GM deverá ser escolhido, aki cada candidato tera seu potencial revelado e você decidirá quem governará o Santuário da Bronha cap 4
1. Seiya, o bronheiro

Nela eu colocarei as estórias de todos os personagens, idade e dados, criarei algumas coisas e adaptarei outras. Usarei linguagem coloquial e nem tão respeitosa, para no final, vocês decidirem quem merece o cargo de GM do Santuário da Bronha.

Bem amigos do eu depois de muito tempo sem idéias para esta fic, decidi mudá-la e muito, agora tendo uma história envolvida nela, não somente as fichas dos cavs. Elas ainda existiram, mas agora problemas surgiram no meio do caminho, se eu demorar para atualizar, é pelo simples fato de ser difícil criar fatos novos, inusitados e inesperados, mais montar as fichas, reescrevendo a história mais sem perder o sentido desta. Agradeço a todos que estavam lendo-a e espero que mais pessoas leiam. Haverá, depois de postado o último cap., uma pág de fic, com o número para votarem nos seus cavaleiros. Desde já agradeço e até mais. Só para constar, se algo parecer ou for de outra fic ( infelizmente a maioria das coisas q eu "copiei" não lembro o nome de quem fez) se você souber ou for o dono, me avise que depois eu ponho os devidos créditos no último capítulo.

* * *

**Introdução**

Saori está sentada na cadeira de GM, chateada, entediada, enraivecida e acima de tudo, na TPM.

Cansada de simplesmente ficar segurando no cetro, decidiu chamar seu fiel empregado, duma forma muito carinhosa: TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, APAREÇA AQUI IMEDIATADAMENTE SE NÃO DESEJAR SER CASTRADO! Humpf!

Tatsumi estava falando com o Mu em Áries, mas nem foi preciso ouvir de novo o chamado, vestiu uma calça marrom e subiu correndo feito um louco.

**Seiya**: Tatsumi, uma cachorra de 19 anos, prenha, com artrite, diabetes, esclerose, cega, sem as quatro patas consegue correr mais rápido que você! UAHUHUAHUAUHAUH!

Tatsumi : Eu queria ver você estar correndo, depois dum grito da Saori, estar atrasado, se BORRANDO de medo literalmente e correndo o risco de ser CASTRADO! ( por isso vestiu a calça marrom )

**Seiya**: Ainda bem que eu não sou você.

Tatsumi saiu enraivecido do lugar, mas só depois de uma hora chega ao local, num estado lastimável, todo ralado, machucado, impacientado, sangrando, "quebrado" e cheirando mal demais: Desculpe-me pelo atraso Senhorita Saori.

**Saori** tampando o nariz : Tudo bem, depois aproveite e tome um banho, porque pelo amor de Zeus, meu PAI, você está fedendo.

**Jabú**: Este último foi meu, minha querida, estimada, venerada e grandiosa Deusa Athena. torcendo para não pegar um castigo muito grande

**Saori**: Saia daqui AGORA e só volte se o Seiya morrer.

Jabú desaparece feliz da vida, pois isto é tido como IMPOSSÍVEL.

**Saori**: Agora – olhando ferozmente para Tatsumi – Você sabe o porque do Santuário sempre estar com os encanamentos entupidos?

**Tatsumi**: Senhorita, com todo respeito, eu nem imagino.

Tatsumi: Senhorita, com todo respeito, eu nem imagino.

**Saori**: Pois eu sei. É porque esses Vaga... Quer dizer, meus estimados cavaleiros simplesmente não fazem nada além de ficarem no banheiro, visto que não existem mais guerras, combates ou algo para proteger.  
E por estes motivos, todo Santo dia eu tenho que chamar a desentupidora Água-Raz ( sim, é água-raz no meu português, sendo que o certo seria aguarrás) para limpar as tubulações, você sabe quanto de dinheiro eu já gastei??

Tatsumi: Não senhorita, mas este problema você resolveria jogando Coca-Cola aquecida na privada e dando descarga.

**Saori**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, mas você é muito burro, isto só funciona em encanamentos de PVC e os que existem no Santuário são de Ferro, Aço, ou algum outro material parecido.

Tatsumi: Mas então você deveria jogar vinagre, pois os mecânicos de aviões limpam as tubulações e os encanamentos dos aviões, jogando vinagre, que dissolve qualquer coisa que fique grudada ao material usado nos aviões.

**Saori**: Pare de me contrariar Tatsumi, ou eu ainda te castro, aqui e Agora!  
Quero que VOCÊ pegue todos os dados disponíveis dos cavaleiros e ponha sobre aquela mesa. Depois eu olharei cada uma delas e escolherei um novo Grande Mestre, para assim, eu, Athena, Saori Kido, a garota mais rica de toda o continente Asiático, e se bobear, do mundo, mas sempre Humilde, elegante, charmosa e L-I-N-D-A, conseguir descansar um pouco no Japão.

Tatsumi: Sim.

Horas depois, Tatsumi vasculhou tudo que pode, procurou informações, viu vídeos na internet, abriu as fotos, cenas cortadas dos episódios, reuniu tudo em várias listas e entregou-lhes a Saori, colocando-as onde elas deveriam estar...

Tatsumi: Aqui estão às listas dos 19 cavaleiros...

**Saori**: 19, mas não são 11?

Tatsumi: Saori, Existem 12 casas neste Santuário. E nelas estão: Mu de Áries, Shion que ajuda Mu, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos e Kanon que não faz nada aqui no Santuário, além de entupir as privadas, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Aiolia de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Milo de escorpião, Aiolos de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes. Só com os cavaleiros de Ouro temos 14.

**Saori**: Ahhhhh.

Tatsumi: Mais os cinco bronzeados que são os principais: Seiya de Pégaso, Ikki de Fênix, Shun de Andrômeda, Shiryu de Dragão e Hyoga de Cisne.

**Saori**: Mas você disse tantos nomes que eu me perdi em minha conta. sorrindo bem amarelo para Tatsumi

Tatsumi ainda se diz deusa da Sabedoria: Quanto é 14 Dourados + 5 Bronzeados, os principais?

Saori tentava contar de cabeça, não conseguiu e começou a usar os dedos das mãos, mas visto que não tinha dedos para todos, usou os dos pés também, decidiu pegar a caixa de Fósforos, mas só continha 10 Palitos, sua calculadora estava quebrada, até chamar o Seiya ela chamou, mas este estava muito ocupado, fazendo algo no banheiro e ela não quis atrapalhar seu queridinho, algumas horas depois...

**Saori**: Já sei!!!!

Neste meio tempo Tatsumi já tinha lido todos os mangás existentes no salão, tomado um banho na Piscina do Grande Mestre e no momento dormia

Tatsumi RONCCCCCCCCC, Humpf, AIIIIIIIII ( Tatsumi simplesmente se desequilibrou e tomou um tombo histórico) o que você já sabe? se levantando doido para matar a deusa que o acordou no meio do sonho dele com a Dercy Gonçalves e ainda deixou-o todo machucado, de novo

**Saori**: Tenho 145 cavaleiros.

Tatsumi Isto, é isto mesmo. Fazendo sinais de afirmação e pensando em entregar-lhe o troféu Joinha no final do Ano ( troféu inventado pela minha professora de Física para zombar dos alunos que iam mal)

**Saori**: Obrigado Tatsumi, agora lerei elas e – olhando a primeira ficha – adoro-te Tatsumi, pode tirar férias.

Tatsumi não precisou nem ouvir uma segunda vez, arrumou suas malas e foi para um lugar bem distante da Saori.

**Saori**: pega os papéis e faz aquela cara de ÂNIMO: Ponte que partiu, porque meus cavaleiros me obrigam a fazer isto?  
Olhou de novo as fichas e ...   
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, cof, cof, se eu continuar a gritar eu vou morrer, mas por ele vale a pena... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiii ( obs: o grito era tão baixo que até o Ikki no lugar que nunca o acham estava escutando ) iiiii...iii.i POMMMMM uma deusa cai roxa (completamente), quase sem ar e desmaiada

Passam-se horas e ninguém foi sequer ajudá-la, acudi-la ou ver se ela ainda vivia.

Saori acorda e observa de novo a ficha: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

O Santuário começa a esfriar drasticamente e ouve-se uma mensagem via cosmo: Saori, ou melhor dizendo, A-T-H-E-N-A, se você der mais um grito, eu juro que te congelo e nunca mais em tua vida ou morte, você será descongelada!

**Saori: **Mas a primeira ficha é do meu Estimado, Adorado, Venerado, Incrível, Poderoso, Corajoso, Inteligente, Leal, Glorificado, Lindo, Gostoso, Maravilhoso, Tudo de Bom, Saboroso, Justo, Companheiro, Prestativo, Esforçado, Fantástico, Supremo, Divino, Insuperável, Indestrutível, Centrado e, por último, mas não menos importante, meu Escravo... Seiya.

**Pessoal do Santuário**: ARGH, que péssimo gosto.

Saori senta-se toda feliz, com os olho brilhando e começa a ler a ficha do seu Estimado, Adorado, Venerado, Incrível, Poderoso, Corajoso, Inteligente, Leal, Glorificado, Lindo, Gostoso, Maravilhoso, Tudo de Bom, Saboroso, Justo, Companheiro, Prestativo, Esforçado, Fantástico, Supremo, Divino, Insuperável, Indestrutível, Centrado e Escravo...

_**Seiya de Pégaso**_ (famoso encosto, eguinha pocotó, pangaré alado, mula, jumento, burro, asno, idiota, corno, despintado, VIADO, inútil)

Saori começa a espumar pela boca, podia-se ver bolas de energia a sua volta, o Santuário tremia, Hades e Poseidon, dentro dos seus selos se encolhiam com medo, aquele cosmo que a ameaçou simplesmente sumiu, parecia o fim do mundo!

**Saori**: Quem foi o I-N-F-E-L-I-Z que falou isto do M-E-U SEIYA?

O som de grilos, do vento e das ondas quebrando na costa do Santuário ouviam-se nitidamente.

**Saori** se acalmando: Se eu ouvir mais algo sobre isto, que eu não ache muito engraçado, saiba que até os filhos da 5° geração deste infeliz, idiota, boboca e palhaço, sofreram as conseqüências!

**Seiya de Pégaso** (famoso encosto, eguinha pocotó, pangaré alado, mula, jumento, burro, asno, idiota, corno, despintado, VIADO, inútil)

Idade: 13 anos  
Altura: 1 metro e 65 centímetros (165 cm)  
Peso: 53kgs

Bem, Seiya é um jovem japonês, assim como todos os garotos que chegam a esta idade começa a ver as mulheres de outras maneiras e as homenageá-las.

Ele é um personagem e concorrente muito poderoso, vejam que sempre dizem o nome dele na frente, por saberem do estrago que ele pode fazer ao ficar atrás de alguém.

Agora vocês verão tudo que ele já fez, mostrando todo seu potencial:

Bem, potencial não é o seu forte, vemos que sua calça nem volume têm, assim como no Filme Prólogo do Céu, o nu frontal dele não aparece nada.

A primeira Homenageada foi a Mino, veja que ele caiu da cama depois que ela disse que os três que estavam no hospital eram filhos dele.

A Shaina também já pode presenciar todo o poder de Pégaso, aquela História do coelhinho que Seiya queria comer foi apenas mais uma metáfora criada pela TOEI para esconder o que eles realmente faziam.

A Saori fazia tão bem ao Seiya que ele quebrou o braço ao bater uma para ela e depois ter feito Bungee-Jump, não suportando o peso da Saori. Reações como febre, desmaios e perda dos sentidos foram outras coisas que o afetaram bastante.

Misty sentiu bem de perto o poder do Seiya naquela encoxada histórica. Que originou um dos golpes mais temos de CDZ, o TURBILHÃO FODEDOR DE PÉGASO. Vemos também que muitos tentaram imitá-lo, mas acabaram dando um golpe que os levaram as alturas, literalmente.  
Nas outras duas cenas que ele usou este golpe, contra Shaina e contra Saga, nenhuns dos dois foram afetados pelo golpe, visto que este já não tinha mais poder nenhum, nem uma dúzia de caixas de VIAGRA, LEVITRAN ou qualquer outro medicamento com o mesmo efeito desse jeito.

Se você nunca entendeu porque Seiya vence até Zeus sem ter se quer despertado o 6° sentido, o motivo está aqui: com o Harém que ele possui (Shaina, Saori, Mino, Jisty, Marin, Seika, garotinha que chutou a perna dele, Thétis, Shun) é difícil alguém ganhar dele numa destas batalhas, veja que ele sempre é ajudado ou pede ajuda para uma destas garotas (Shun foi colocado neste Harém, porque o Seiya observou o bumbum do Shun na subida das 12 casas, ficou sozinho com este em Poseidon e propositalmente ficou atrás do Shun na Fase Inferno de Hades). Thétis é a exceção a regra no caso de ajudar ou ter recebido pedido de ajuda.

_Promessas_:

Sempre defender as mulheres que ele Ama, nunca as deixando outros nem sonharem com elas.

Pedir tua ajuda sempre que necessário para rebocarem a casa ou armadura dele.

Prometeu dar férias e nunca deixar ninguém morrer só na ilusão (homenagem ao Cássius)

Abolir o uso da máscara.

Não ser um Grande Mestre corrupto e que propagará o mal, apenas fará o melhor para ele e para suas amadas, depois cuidará da população.

**Observação 1**: Ele é um cara que já recebeu a ajuda de muitos, em Asgard, o Shiryu até o levou no colinho para tirar ele da frente dum golpe que ia fulminá-lo, exterminá-lo,   
destruí-lo e tudo que for deste gênero.

**Observação 2**:  
Todos os adversários de Seiya têm o péssimo costume de debochá-lo e daí dizem esta frase, q ele contra-ataca assim:

**Cale a sua boca! Você, que viveu uma vida fácil sob o Sol, nunca poderá nos...**

_Seiya: Vida fácil?! Cara, eu tinha seis anos quando me separaram da minha irmã pra me mandarem pra Grécia, pra conviver com maníacos homicidas que eu tive de chamar de "colegas de trabalho" por seis anos, enquanto dava murro em ponto de faca, literalmente! Depois, virei Cavaleiro, voltei pro Japão, minha irmã sumiu, sofri uma PORRA dum traumatismo craniano, quebrei meu braço numa queda após homenagear a Saori, virei pedra, perdi meus cinco sentidos, têm três mulheres atrás de mim mas não posso fazer nada porque tenho que puxar o saco da Saori que me banca a vida (e a Saori, ao invés de parar quieta pra gente dar umas, só quer 'salvar o mundo' e arriscar a vida), sou baixinho, tenho 13 anos, odiado por quase todos os fãs da série, e nunca namorei ninguém! __**ESTOU TENDO UM PÉSSIMO DIA!**_

_**Observação 3: Ele nunca ajuda ninguém que ele nunca homenageou, veja que ele sempre diz que os outros conseguem sozinhos, mas ele não consegue!**_

* * *

_**Ola amigas e amigos fo vou dar o meu melhor e meu pior para fazer esta fic.**_

_**Suas idéias sempre serao bem vindas e propagandas também são vistas com bons olhos.**_

_**Algo que faltou neste primeiro capítulo? algo muito forçado? Uma aparição maestral de alguém que você queira ver e é difícil aparecer? Mandem-me uma review e farei td q pedirem ou q for bom p/ a fic. Até mais. **_


	2. Shiryu, a confusão esta armada!

Olá caros amigos e amigas, muito obrigado por lerem e/ou comentarem a história, isto é incentivador. Sempre estou disposto a ouvir críticas e sugestões, que são uma ótima fonte de idéias. Agora será o momento que a verdadeira confusão começará.

* * *

**A vez de Shiryu!**

Athena acabará de ler a ficha do Seiya e não conseguia parar quieta com toda a emoção de ler a ficha de seu amado, mas sua alegria acabou-se quando lembrou-se das outras fichas que ainda teria que ler.

Ao olhar a ficha e ver escrito Shiryu, desanimou-se completamente e decidiu tomar um banho, depois a leria.

Caminhou tranqüilamente à banheira-piscina, que havia no meio do Salão do Grande Mestre, olhou em volta para ver se estava sozinha, como só as paredes em mármore jaziam presentes, com fé e coragem desnudou-se, pensando estar sozinha, apenas pensando, pois...

_Casa de Áries_

Mu e Shaka estão tentando tirar de tudo quanto é maneira o Kiki da frente do computador, após receberem uma ligação do Afrodite. Como não conseguiam, Mu apelou...

Mu: Kiki, se você sair deste lugar, eu te darei um brinquedo novo, qualquer um que você quiser.

Kiki: Não preciso, olhe este quarto.

O quarto estava abarrotado de brinquedos, bolas, jogo-da-vida, video-games, fliperamas, pôsteres, xadrez, dominó, baralho, quebra-cabeças, tinha de tudo no quarto, até uma bola quadrada.

Shaka: Bem Kiki, eu te darei um livro do Kamasutra, primeira versão e uma versão atual.

Kiki: Bem, até que o presente é bom, mas é muito pouco para eu abandonar meus amigos virtuais.

Mu: **CARALHO, SEU FILHO DUMA ÉGUA, SAÍA DAÍ IMEDIATAMENTE E EU TE DAREI TODAS AQUELAS REVISTAS QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE QUIS, UM BANHEIRO SÓ PARA TI E UM MÊS DE FÉRIAS DOS TREINAMENTOS!**

Kiki: FUI! Só para constar, eu posso ser filho duma égua, mas num sou uma vaca. ARGH!

Kiki saiu desesperadamente do computador, feliz da vida com o que acabará de ganhar. Mu ajeitava-se, nitidamente irritado, no banquinho, deixando um espaço para o Shaka também sentar-se.

Kiki: Mestre, eu vim...

Kiki simplesmente começou a babar e "emocionar-se" com a visão de Athena, como veio ao mundo e com um baita close nos peitos dela.

Mu: Kiki, você não pode ver isto. - Termina de falar tampando os olhos de seu discípulo.

Kiki desvencilhando-se de seu mestre: Mestre, se eu soubesse que era para ver isto liberava o computador sem precisar de nada. Mas mestre, ela tem 13 anos, eu tenho 8 anos, logo, posso ver ela sem ser um crime. Agora você e o Shaka são maiores de idade, e isto poderia ser considerado como pedofilia e invasão de privacidade, imagine se o Shion descobrir, vocês iam estar...

Kiki congela com a visão que tem, Mu simplesmente tremia e ficará pálido, Shaka criou o Kahn a sua volta para se proteger.

Shion: Iam estar...?

Kiki: Fu... Fu... Ferrados! Glumb!

Shion: Que vergonha, vocês cavaleiros de Athena, os mais honrados deles, e o aprendiz não respeitam nem sua Deu... PUTA QUE PARIU!!!! Que coisa mais maravilhosa é esta? Porque vocês nunca chamaram-me para ver isto??!!

Shaka: Porque pensávamos que você não iria gostar disto, mas sente-se para observar então.

Os quatro apertaram-se no banquinho e ficaram atentos a tudo que acontecia na banheira, pois aquilo era uma cena bem rara e exótica.

De volta a banheira...

Saori ensaboava-se e enxaguava-se, passava vários produtos e cuidava impecavelmente de todo seu corpo, mas continuava com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, para certificar-se de sua privacidade, levantou-se bruscamente, e sem querer, derrubou água na câmera escondida, queimando-a e dando um forte cheiro de queimado, uma fumaça saíra do local, denunciando aquilo, quando ela percebeu o que ocorria, um chamado nada amigável foi destinado aos prováveis "donos" da câmera:

**APAREÇAM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE, POIS ISTO TERÁ UM CASTIGO **_**MUITO **_**GRAVE. SÓ O PRIMEIRO QUE CHEGAR AQUI ESTARÁ A SALVO.**

Imagine algo pior do que ficar na frente de uma manada de bois. Bem, podemos dizer que este era o nível da correria entre os cavaleiros. Aldebaran no meio desta correria fez até piadinha, dizendo que isto parecia metrô em São Paulo no horário de pico, você nem precisava tirar o pé do chão para se locomover.

Dois segundos após o aviso, todos os golds mais os 4 principais ( Ikki não se encontrava ali) amontoavam-se, esperando o veredicto da Saori.

Saori: Milo...

Milo sorria, os outros decepcionavam-se e temiam o castigo, até que...

Saori: Milo, pelo amor de Meu Pai, faça o favor de vestir uma roupa de baixo e ABAIXE ESTE TROÇO!

Só então Milo percebeu que estava com o membro bem rígido e nada o cobria. Todos, menos Milo e Saori, gargalhavam muito, até porque, poderia ser a última vez que sorririam.

Após Milo se vestir, Saori deu continuidade...

Saori: Quem se safará será ... SSSS

Shiryu: AHHHHHHHHH, tendo um enfarte e caindo morto.

_No sub-mundo..._

Hades: Shiryu, velho amigo, já voltou para cá? Cada vez mais rápidas suas vindas, hein??!!

Shiryu: É, hoje eu enfartei, ficar perto daquela louca de pedra da Saori você precisa ter um ótimo seguro de vida!

Hades: Pena que hoje é terça-feira, se fosse quarta-feira eu deixaria você ficar um pouco mais para jogar um poker, então, terei que mandar-te de volta. Até amanhã.

PUFF!!

_De volta ao Salão..._

Shiryu: AHHHHH, voltei, ufa!

Saori: Bem, continuando, quem chegou primeiro foi o SSSS...

Todos os cavaleiros com S ficavam na esperança de se salvarem, Shiryu já estava a ponto de ter outro ataque cardíaco, os outros cavaleiros já estavam desanimando e doidos para matar todos os cavaleiros com nome iniciado em S, quando...

Saori: KIKI!

Todos os queixos dos presentes foram ao chão, os ânimos explodiram e Kiki, saindo de trás da cadeira do Grande Mestre, sorria e divertia-se ao ver as caras dos presentes.

Saori fazia cafunés e afagos no Kiki, que aproveitava-se da situação e a abraçava, como quem pede mais carinho, e apertava seu rosto contra os peitos da Saori.

Saori: Pode ir Kiki, você é bem esperto!

Com muito amor a sua vida, saiu correndo dali, antes que alguém tentasse lhe matar.

Milo ( devidamente vestido): Como que este pivete chegou aqui antes de nós?

Saori: Provavelmente ele não precisou vestir as calças para vir, huahua, e ele usou teletransporte.

Shion: Mas isto não era proibido?

Saori: Claro que não, eu proibi alguma vez de vocês fazerem alguma coisa? NÃO RESPONDAM! Então, o castigo será... Ouvirem eu falando sobre sua vida privada, aqui e agora.

As reações foram variadas, Milo contorcia-se todo, Camus começou a suar, Mu e Shaka abraçavam-se e rezavam, Shion devolvia uma caixa de Viagra vazia para o Dohko e pediu para este encomendar mais uma, Dohko pegava a caixa e falava que duvidava que depois do que seria revelado poderiam pegar mais alguma mulher, Aldebaran coçava a cabeça, bem onde ficava os chifres, Seiya batia a cabeça na parede, Shun gritava JUNEEEEEEEEEEE, de tudo um pouco havia naquela sala.

Saori: A primeira ficha será do Shiryu!

**Shiryu de Dragão, famoso Fudido do Zodíaco ou Michael Jackson cegueta!**

Todos sorriam feitos malucos, Shun já começará a chorar de rir, menos Shiryu, que estava puto da vida...

Shiryu: Quem foi o idiota que escreveu isto? Eu nunca que seria o Michael Jackson!

Dohko: Hihiahiha, o que você disse? Aqui está a prova da sua mentira! HIHIAhiahia.

Dohko retirou da sua armadura um Cd, pegou seu escudo e dentro dele estava um aparelho de DVD, dentro do outro escudo encontrava-se uma tela de plasma, fez umas ligações e um vídeo estava passando. Neste vídeo, Shiryu estava na frente das Cachoeiras de Rozan, totalmente vestido de branco e dançando e cantando músicas igual o Michael Jackson.

Todos rolavam-se de rir, Shiryu estava um pimentão de vergonha por ter este segredo exposto, e isto teria uma vingança, pode crer que teria.

Saori: huahauhauhuha, bem, continuando, huauhauhauhua...

**idade:** 14 anos

**altura:** 1 metro e 72 centímetros (172cm)

**peso:** 53kgs

**Comentários: **

Gosta de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? Não? Então vai lamber sabão!

Vocês já devem ter reparado que o Shiryu é o cara que mais se ferra na Série: o cara morre uma porrada de vezes e quanto está vivo ou é um semi-morto ou está cego. Luta duas vezes no Santuário: contra Máscara da Morte o pau come no Além (!) e contra Shura ele nos faz o favor de morrer ao vencer a luta.

Quando precisam de sangue pra consertar as armaduras, quem está lá pra se ferrar? Sempre ele. O cara é tão azarado que consegue morrer já na Guerra Galáctica! Uahahahahahahaha! E ainda por cima na PRIMEIRA LUTA! Será que sacaneiam tanto o coitado apenas pelo fato dele ser chinês? Acredito que não, pois seu mestre que também é chinês é um dos Cavaleiros mais importantes (senão o mais importante) (e bronheiro) de toda a série.

**MORTES SECRETAS DO SHIRYU:**

A primeira morte foi logo na infância, morreu enforcado pelo seu próprio cordão umbilical.

Quando ele foi no cabeleireiro com 5 anos de idade, o cabeleireiro sem querer deixou a tesoura escorregar de sua mão e acabou cortando o pescoço do Shiryu. Por isso ele não corta o cabelo desde aquela época.

No sorteio para a escolha do local de treinamento dos Cavaleiros, Tatsume tira o papel de Shiryu da caixa e diz: "Você irá para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...". Shiryu tem um ataque cardíaco e morre. Logo depois, Tatsume completa: "Perdão, esse aqui era do Shun..."

Depois de treinar vários dias tentando inverter o fluxo das Quedas d'água de Rozan na base da porrada, Shiryu consegue o feito e sagra-se Cavaleiro de Dragão. Uma semana depois morre de pneumonia por ter ficado tanto tempo em contato com as águas.

Depois de se cegar para salvar seus companheiros, Shiryu é internado pelo SUS e morre de infecção hospitalar.

Quando Shiryu está cego e Seiya vai buscar a Água da Vida para ele: Shunrei é atacada por Okko, o Antigo discípulo do Mestre Ancião. Ao ouvir seus gritos de socorro, Shiryu corre desesperadamente em seu auxílio, mas como ainda não está acostumado à escuridão, tropeça e cai de cabeça numa pedra pontiaguda.

Esta é TOP TOP TOP Ultra Super Secreta: quando os Cavaleiros de Bronze chegam à Grécia para lutar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Shiryu leva uma flechada no peito. O problema é que os fãs Chineses fizeram um protesto na Casa do Masami Kurumada, o criador da Série, aí ele resolveu acertar a Saori, que é grega...

Sabe quando o Shiryu está lutando com o Máscara da Morte lá na entrada do mundo dos mortos, e tem um abismo que se cair você já era? Pois é, numa cena da luta que não foi mostrada ele foi dar um "Cólera do Dragão" e escorregou...

XXXXXXX Esta morte é tão secreta que ainda não pode ser revelada.

HISTÓRIA DE SHIRYU:

Como dito acima, vimos que Shiryu é um personagem que já sofreu bastante, mas nunca desistiu de lutar pelo que gosta.

Ele sofre barbaridades, e onde vocês acham que ele vai afogá-las? É claro que é no banheiro.

Seu mestre, o Famoso Mestre Ancião de Porra, que por motivos óbvios teve seu nome censurado e mudado para Mestre Ancião de Libra, ensinou quase tudo para o Shiryu, o que levou 6 anos de treinamento duros, todo santo dia.

Ele é alguém que sempre acreditou na amizade, talvez porque ele sempre deu uma "mãozinha" para seus colegas.

**História das Bronhas de Shiryu:**

Vemos várias cenas em que Shiryu some no anime não se preocupem, ele apenas não agüentou até o intervalo e foi dar uma rapidinha.

Ele possui uma sexualidade duvidosa, visto que já carregou o Seiya no colo, salva o seiya sempre, tem fixação para receber uma flecha no peito e já dormiu com o Kiki.

_Até este momento o pessoal não tinha manifestado sua alegria, mas depois de ouvir isto, rachavam-se de rir._

Mu: Cara, tu num fez o que eu estou pensando com o meu discípulo, fez?

Shiryu: De maneira alguma!

Dohko: Calma amigo Mu, ele consegue ser um cara que sofre de tumescência peniana noturna.

A maioria nem imaginava o que isto seria, mais não atreveu-se a perguntar. Até que...

Saori: O que é isto?

Dohko: Quando jovens, alguns rapazes, mesmo sem estimulações, acabam tendo o pênis ereto enquanto dorme.

Se Shiryu já estava com pouca moral e muito envergonhado, agora fora destruído. Mais seu interior dizia que sua vingança estava próxima.

Saori: Obrigado pela explicação médica, isto pode ajudar o Shiryu a ganhar o cargo de Grande Mestre, mas agora voltando a ficha...

Saori: Porque a Shunrei cozinha melhor quando o Shiryu está lá? Nem te conto o tempero especial que ela usa.

Dohko foi imediatamente ao banheiro, regurgitar as últimas refeições, de pelo menos, uns 10 anos.

Shiryu divertia-se ao ouvir os barulhos vindos do banheiro e tinha o leve pensamento " A vingança é doce, mais é um prato que deve ser comido frio", e todos os demais presentes, torciam para o Shiryu não convidá-los para comerem lá em Rozan.

Saori: Argh, que nojento, o que será mais que eu verei ainda nesta ficha?

Saori: Todas as vezes que Shiryu ficou cego, pode ter Ccrteza, não foi pelo dedo no olho não:

A primeira vez, todos aqueles que vêem a Medusa sentem tanto prazer que virão pedra. Shiryu não agüentou e tocou uma, daí acertou tua vista e ficou cego.

A outra, ele estava com o Krishna ao levar aquela lança no estômago, ele não agüentou ( veja que Shiryu é masoquista) e de novo perdeu a visão por cair na tentação.

O mestre Ancião deu um treinamento muito duro para o Shiryu e este tive que recorrer aos remédios (pílulas).

Antes de reverter a Cachoeira de Rozan, o Shiryu começou a treinar com o Chuveiro. Até hoje a Shunrei não conseguiu limpar a sujeira que ficou no banheiro.

A dedicação dele por Athena também é motivo vindo do banheiro, visto que ele sempre diz que deve proteger Athena, isto com certeza tem segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções por trás e pela frente.

E você acha que Shiryu corta seus punhos para Mu renascer as armaduras? Pois enganou-se completamente, Shiryu ficou só na ilusão, e quando já estava vazio, seus pulsos com cãibras e as armaduras já repletas dum liquido viscoso que as renasceria, os pulsos dele romperam-se, daí a cena do sangramento.

Cena secreta do Treinamento:

Dohko: Shiryyyyyuuuuuuu haverá momentos que as escadas estaram incompletas, e você é quem terá que construí-las.

Shiryu: Sim mestre.

Dohko: Você está me entendendo?

Shiryu: Não mestre.

Dohko: HHAHIAIHAHIAH este é meu garoto.

Shunrei: Shiryu vamos jogar Escravos de Jó?

Shiryu: Tira, põe, gostei, vamos sim Shunrei.

E ficaram a tarde inteira tirando e pondo, isto que é um treinamento eficaz.

Curiosidades:

Todo santo dia, Shiryu treinava uma maneira diferente de arrancar sua roupa, é incrível. Fora os pretextos que ele arruma para arrancar sua armadura, veja:

Este desafiou Seiya para uma luta com o corpo nu, observem que o Pégaso até cambaleou com a masculinidade deste corpo.

Vemos diversas vezes que ele tira sua armadura e se enxagua de sangue, ele parece que acha que seu corpo vira uma obra de arte com um monte de sangue sobre ele.

No que ele vê alguém tirando a armadura, rapidamente retira a sua também, exemplos são a luta com o Seiya e com o Máscara da Morte foi num piscar de olho.

Alberich foi outro que não escapou da visão do belo corpo de Shiryu, após esta visão, perdeu sua noção e foi facilmente derrotado. Siegfried também ficou abalado ao ver o Shiryu com o tórax de fora.

E contra Krishna, também não perdeu a oportunidade. E só venceu pois este observava o corpo de Shiryu, pensando que pela cegueira este não poderia atacar.

Mu: Então para que eu conserto esta armadura se ele apenas a arranca?

Shiryu: Sem a armadura eu vou arrancar o que?

Dohko: Sorte sua que podia mostrar seu corpo jovem, e eu que sempre quis mostrar o meu e não podia?????!!!!!

Uma enorme briga, com mais barulho do que feira, estava formada na sala

Saori: Vamos terminar logo com isto, já num aguento olhar a cara de vocês e ouvir o que vocês falam e...

Todos no salão, menos Saori, Shiryu, Mu e Dohko, estavam dormindo.

Saori: Aguarde, surpresas desagradáveis virão para eles. Continuando a ficha "preciso arrumar outras falas, porque já percebi que várias interrupções ocorreram"...

**Promessas: **

Se o Shiryu for eleito, saiba que ele criará o Feriado do Dragão, dia para homenagearmos todas as mulheres do nosso planeta.

Também haverá lugares públicos para sua diversão.

Escola Striper-CDZ, para você tornar-se tão bom quanto eu nesta arte.

**Frase-Lema:** Bronheiros unidos, Jamais serão vencidos.

Saori decidiu acordar todos, com sua voz amplificada por um Mega-fone e já foi dizendo: Como vocês dormiram enquanto eu falava, agora suas fichas não estaram mais em ordem, e sim, saíram por um sorteio.

Shaka: Hey pessoal, vamos manipular os sorteios?

MDM: Como assim Virgem?

Shaka: Eu uso minha telecinese e manipulo os papéis que ela pegará, concordam?

MDM: Por mim está tranqüilo.

Shura: Si!

Afrodite: Apesar de eu não temer nada do que possam falar de mim, aceito sim.

Shaka: Já que todos os presentes aceitaram, quem será o primeiro a sofrer?

Shura: Mi amigo, que tal os bronzes mesmo? Pega o russo e pronto, depois resolvemos como faremos.

Shaka: Beleza.

Neste meio tempo de conversa, Saori já tinha escrito o nome de todos que ainda não tiveram suas fichas lidas, com ajuda de Shion e preparava-se para retirar o papel.

A tensão na sala era perceptível, os nervos já estavam a flor da pele por ter que agüentar uma riquinha mimada expondo suas privacidades, quando o nome do próximo foi revelado

Saori: Hyoga!

A maior parte da sala fez ufa, já Hyoga, xingava até a quinta geração de Saori, atitude não muito esperta.

Saori vendo que já estava um pouco tarde, resolver parar e levar os presentes para o refeitório, para assim comerem e depois, prestarem atenção nela.

* * *

Bem, obrigado há aquelas/es que estão acompanhando a fic, reviews e dicas serão sempre muito bem vindas, respondas e quem sabe utilizadas.

Posso te falar que meu domingo do dia das maes foi gasto nisto, junto com umas aulas do cursinho, mais vlw, para meu divertimento e os seus divertimentos, isto foi mto válido.

Se você também só ler, saiba que já me deixou muito feliz. Ateh mais. FUI!


	3. Pato assado!

Olá para todos aqueles que acompanham esta fic. Obrigado pelo apoio e desde já peço que mandem mais reviews, criticando-me e/ou elogiando-me, e claro, suas valiosas idéias. D.

Aqui será um capítulo do Hyoga, o difícil é que este consegue ter no mangá um mestre e no anime outro mestre, logo, tentarei usar os dois de maneira que possa evoluir mais uma boa história.

* * *

**Entre uma ficha e um prato de comida**

Após ouvirem a Saori falar que eram para ir comer, a "manada" do Santuário foi voando para a cozinha, enquanto isto...

**Cemitério do Zodíaco**

Nele, estavam presentes Kiki, Jabú, Ichi, Ban, Nachi e Geki, que conversavam animadamente. Até a chegada da Shaina e toda sua TPM junta.

Shaina: Que mundo injusto!

Jabú: Que foi Shaina, levou mais um toco do Seiya? HUHU!

Shaina: Você não pode falar nada, pois leva tocos da Saori direto e reto. Mais não é por isto não, é porque Saori cansada dos entupimentos que seus cavaleiros estavam fazendo, vai escolher um deles para ser o novo Grande Mestre, e eu, que deveria ganhar, nem fui lembrada.

Geki: Como você está sabendo sobre estas coisas?

Shaina: Eita povo burro, o Salão do Grande Mestre está lotado de escutas, é só ter um radinho que você escuta tudo o que se passa dentro do Salão.

Ichi: Então quer dizer que ela nem se lembrou da gente?

Shaina: Foi!

Ban: O que eu fiz para merecer Isto??? ( Até que enfim eu falei nesta fic!!!!)

Kiki: Nasceu, assim como todos estes incompetentes, Huahuahauhua.

A revolta foi geral, a briga estava tomando proporções enormes, comparadas ao seus papéis e importância na série, até que Shaina estourou e disse, já com Marin presente no Cemitério: Nós vamos invadir o Salão do Grande Mestre, e provaremos que eu sou quem deve ser a Nova Grande Mestra, huhu.

Kiki e todos os outros: "Vai sonhando"

Mas todos calaram-se e começaram a planejar como fariam esta reviravolta.

De volta ao Salão...

Os cavaleiros estavam indo para a cozinha, mais ao chegarem lá, falaram tudo que é tipo de palavras de baixo calão, MDM deve até ter inventado mais alguns novos palavrões.

Motivo? Havia apenas um único frango em cima da enorme mesa.

Aiolos ( pela primeira vez se manifestava): Porra Saori, a gente só leva fumo, e quando você oferece algo, você nos oferece só isso? Nem sei como o frango está aí, pensei que o Aldebaran ia destruí-lo ao vê-lo.

Aldebaran: Olha o respeito comigo rapaz, tu é poderoso mais num é dois não.

Saori: Bem, é que as cozinheiras não aprontaram tudo, mais daqui alguns minutos elas já traram de tudo. E enquanto esperamos sentados e civilizadamente, vocês ouviram sobre a ficha do Hyoga.

Mais do que depressa os cavaleiros se arrumaram nos aposentos, quanto mais rápido ela falasse, menos tempo de tortura eles teriam.

**Alexei Hyoga Yukida**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Altura:** 1 metro e 73 centímetros (173cm)

**Peso:** 60kgs

**A HISTÓRIA DE VIDA DO HYOGA (PATO, CISNE, MARRECO, ORNITORRINCO, GANSO, LOIRINHO)**

_Mais uma vez o pessoal ria a beça, e quem era falado ficava super P da vida._

A maioria dos fãs que adoram o Hyoga, também gosta de Shiryu. Ele leva a vantagem que eles/as, acham o Shiryu feio e o Hyoga mais gato (ui, ui).

Shiryu: Estão loucos? Eu sou lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso e...

Hyoga: Estrupador, huahuahuuha, acho melhor ficar calado.

_Dito e feito, Shiryu não ameaçou abrir mais o bico, já os outros não se cansavam de rir._

Bem, todos devem saber que aqueles que têm contatos com Hyoga morrem, ou sofrem muito:

Camus, Mestre Cristal, Isaac, Hagen (namorada da amiga de Hyoga), Shun ( foi possuído), Eire possuída, o cãozinho do Hyoga morreu, Jacob também nunca se dá bem, sua mãe, seu pai, Mitsumasa Kido. Ou seja, o carinha mais sem sorte.

Prova disto: No AN (Asgard News) Hyoga esta sentado de frente com o Hagen e no meio está a Márcia Goldschimitt (de tão ruim nem sei como escreve o nome dela) no programa: A Hora da Verdade Mesmo de Asgard.

MG (Márcia Goldschimitt dããã): Veremos um "tape" do perigo que é andar com o Hyoga:

A câmera vai até um local, onde num penhasco Seiya está...

Vickingmic: Seiya, diga-nos porque é perigoso viver com Hyoga?

Seiya: Pow, ele está me devendo 10 mangos ainda, mas não é perigo... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (uma mão do nada aparece e empurra o Seiya)

MG: Como vimos viver perto do Hyoga ou defende-lo leva a morte!

Seiya: Opa, isto lembra-me que você deve-me 10 mangos, considerando os juros, agora deve-me 5 mangos!

Hyoga mais do que depressa deu os 5 mangos p/ o Seiya, mais esse por acreditar na amizade, disse que Hyoga podia ficar com 10 do que havia lhe entregue, então deu uma nota de 100 para o Hyoga, que ficou feliz da vida com a burrice do Seiya. Enquanto uns não acreditavam no que viram, outros já choravam de rir com as cenas e fatos presenciados, e outros estavam precisando ir no banheiro para não urinarem em suas calças.

Shion: Ai, preciso ir ao banheiro, fui!

Shura: Será que ele foi no banheiro por estar necessitado, ou sentiu vontade de ver o porque do Dohko demorar tanto e talvez ajudá-lo, huahuauhhahua!

TREINAMENTO DO PAT... QUER DIZER, HYOGA:

Ele foi treinado nas Geleiras da Sibéria, sempre com o sonho de amor incestuoso/ necrófilo/pecaminoso e doentio de fazer amor com sua mãe.

Se vocês em algum momento já se perguntaram: Como o Hyoga consegue sobreviver ao frio da Sibéria com camiseta regata, ai vai à resposta:

Todos os cavaleiros têm ou estão neste momento fazendo aquilo ( o autor deste texto é incapaz de dizer aquela palavra), daí que os ralos do santuário e de todos os locais começaram a entupir. Daí que Hyoga estava treinando no Japão e eles não sabiam que material usar para fingir de neve, quando Mitsumasa Kido descobriu o problema, uniu o útil ao agradável de caso com a conveniência: fazer o Local de treinamento com tudo aquilo!!!! Está aí à resposta para uma das duvidas mais irrelevantes de CDZ.

_Neste exato momento, algo mais interessante ocorria no banheiro..._

Dohko estava ajoelhado com uma mão na privada, mais percebendo que um cosmo muito poderoso se aproximava, virou com tudo, tentando esconder o que fazia.

Shion: Fingiu estar vomitando para vir aprontar né?

Dohko: Que susto velho amigo! Bem, você deve saber que como não pude aprontar muito nestes últimos duzentos anos, então vou fazer agora, já que quando ela ler nossas fichas, estamos fritos!

Shion: Concordo, está fazendo o que?

Dohko: Passando Super Bonder na privada!

Shion: Você não vomitou nem um pouco né?

Dohko: Claro que não! Eu só aproveitei esta deixa para vir armar isto. Eu nunca comi a comida da Shunrei depois que ela conheceu o Shiryu. Sabia o que ela botava, então, só comia por delivery.

Shion: Este é o mundo de hoje!

Dohko: Sim, mais e você veio fazer o que aqui?

Shion: Fingi que estava rindo demais, apesar que estava, e isto me fez dar vontade de vir ao banheiro. Mas na verdade, sabia que você estava aprontando, então quis saber o que fazia, prevenir-me disto e te levar de volta, antes que desconfiem. Há, estamos na cozinha, daqui a pouco vai ter um "Banquete" lá. Já imagina o que acontecerá?

Dohko se levantando: Com certeza! Vamos.

_Os dois voltam a cozinha, onde Saori continuava falando... _

Mestre Cristal: Para você abrir um buraco na parede de Gelo eterno da Sibéria, você devera esfriar seu cosmo de uma forma impressionante.

Hyoga: Por quê??

Mestre Cristal: Simples meu filho, porque o que sobe no espaço não desce?

Hyoga: Num sei!

Mestre cristal pensando: que moleque burro: Porque no espaço é muito frio, e o frio impede que as coisas amoleçam ou se abaixem!

Hyoga: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Momentos depois:

MC (mestre cristal) Vamos Hyoga, faça um buraco na parede eterna de gelo!

Hyoga ofegante: Mestre, num dá não.

MC: Por quê?

Hyoga quase morrendo: Eu não agüentei e comecei a esfriar o lugar com meu cosmo, daí que foram seis seguidas.

MC: Polquérrimo, meu mestre (Camus) consegue até 273 seguidas. Vamos, quebre o gelo.

Hyoga soca o gelo, sangra a mão e cai desmaiado.

Milo: Olha, o cubo de gelo é uma máquina da bronha, huauhahuhuahuahua!

Camus: Pode falar o que quiser de mim, mais você também não é nada confiável, seu brocha!

Shion: Quietos os dois, depois vocês resolvem isto, ou Athena escolhe um dos dois depois de ler as suas respectivas fichas, mais por enquanto continuem ouvindo o que ela diz.

Saori: Obrigada Shion!

AS FANTÁSTICAS HISTÓRIAS DE HYOGA NA HORA H

A primeira vez do Hyoga foi inesquecível, ele tinha quatro anos de idade, era um garoto com a Fimose ainda e ela doía muito. Daí sua mãe, sabendo que Mitsumasa Kido estava doido atrás dum russo para morar no orfanato, nem deu bola e tocou uma para ele, fazendo a Fimose se romper (normalmente as mães fazem isso, se não se rompe daí vem à intervenção cirúrgica). Ele gostou tanto que ainda sonha com isto.

Ele e Isaac brincavam de Streap-Poker com as moradoras da vila. Até que o dia que descobriram que eles trapaceavam e elas os mataram a PAU. (hiahahahahiahhai)

Para Hyoga conquistar a armadura de Cisne, ele teve que conseguir um jato mais alto do que a parede eterna de Gelo.

O Buraco feito para Hyoga ver sua mãe, com certeza não foi feito com a mão.

Na luta contra o Hydra, ele estava tão disposto para lutar, que nem se mover direito ele conseguia, pensando no que tinha feito na noite de ontem.

Quando ele saiu do Esquife de Gelo, saiba que foi outra coisa superada, não o ar frio. ( no do Camus, teremos a cena na Íntegra)

O Hyoga nunca se interessou pela Eire na verdade. O que ocorreu foi que quando ele a viu, pensou que esta fosse aquela mulher do Leite Moça, a qual ele já tinha homenageado pelo fato de ser loiro. Mas, depois de descobrir que Ela não era a moça da caixinha de Leite Moça, ficou revoltado e voltou a sonhar com tua mãe.

E Lúcifer só atacou o Santuário, por culpa do Hyoga. Os dois eram amigos de infância e as mães destes eram grandes amigas, mais quando o Lúcifer tentou tocar uma para o Hyoga e este recusou, ele foi para o lado Rosa da Força, virou Emo, usou blush e quis matar todas as vadias que Hyoga andava por perto.

Aldebaran cochichando: Então foi por culpa deste pato que morremos?

Shaka: É!

Hyoga se intrometendo: O que vocês estão falando?

Shaka: Pato, pato, pato, pato, GANSO! Pode-se perceber que Hyoga virou um ganso sem penas, pois saiu voando a cozinha.

_E Saori continuava a falar o que estava escrito._

O Verdadeiro motivo do Hyoga ter pulado no Mar da Sibéria para ver sua mãe e deixar uma rosa lá, é porque disseram que fazendo isto, ele poderia pegar um pouco de ninfetas, sem que elas morressem.

Mais quando ele pulou no Mar de Asgard para chegar no Poseidon, a história foi outra:

_Flashback:_

_Hyoga, Freya e Hilda estão no buraco que leva ao Reino Submarino de Poseidon. Hyoga teria que pular na água mas..._

_Hyoga: Eu num vou pular nesta água fria não, vai estragar meu penteado._

_Hilda: Sabia que todos os homens que deviam estar em Asgard estão lá embaixo?_

_Hyoga: Eu sei que como vocês são invejosas, vão querer eu fora daqui, mais por homens, vale a pena, fui!_

_Hyoga pula na água e foi enfrentar os Generais Marinas._

PROMESSAS:

Eu farei todas as mães fazerem o que fizeram por mim.

Eu prometo que fará tanto calor, mas tanto calor, que até o sorvete sentira frio, e agarantchio (ops, o que seu Creyson veio fazer aqui?) que isto aumentara os relacionamentos familiares.

FRASE-LEMA:

De mamãe em mamãe, o pintinho vai crescendo. :D

Após esta fala, a comida chegou, uma multidão estava formada sobre a comida, toda a comida voava, era jogada, uns com a mão na cara do outro, outros com o pé no peito, e existia alguém que apertava a bunda do Milo, que explodia de raiva:

Milo: Quem é o viadinho que estava segurando a minha bunda?

Shun: Desculpe-me Milo, foi sem intenção, mais até que ela é bem durinha!

Milo: Você se arrependerá por ter dito isto seu VIADINHO!

Ikki chegando do nada, com um óculos negro muito estiloso e com sua sempre amigável fala: Não tente encostar um dedo nele, e exijo que retire tudo que você falou, seu imbecil!

Milo: Que foi, eu só ia livrar o mundo de mais um viado.

Ikki: Você é aquele idiota que era viciado em Street Fighter né? Farei você se arrepender por dizer tais palavras. Golpe Fantasma de Fênix.

Ikki: Agora que sua mente está possuída pelo meu golpe, você ficará eternamente jogando Street Fighter na sua mente. Só para constar, você era muito Pato!

Hyoga: Não me envolvam nesta briga!

Milo: ihihahahiaihiha, engana-se Fênix, eu era muito bom. Eu tirava todo mundo!

Ikki: Mentiroso!

Milo: Eu era o Fodão no jogo, tirava todo mundo com o Ryu!

Ikki: Sai para lá corno, O Ken que é para o campeão, seu babaca!

Milo: Só porque ele apela com aquele Shuriken de fogo que ele é o campeão? Sai dessa idiota?

Ikki: Você que o é, já que te dei uma surra de perfect no Game Center Sanctuary.

Os olhares dos dois era visível, ficaram parados estáticos, não falavam, não se mexiam. E o tempo passava e nada deles se mexerem. Eu acredito que pintou um clima!

Os dois partem um contra o outro e seguram as mãos do adversário, estou falando, pintou um CLIMA!!!!!

Milo e Ikki: Ciranda cirandinha, vamos todos cirandar...

Pulam para longe e gritam: Não acredito que você sabia da técnica mortífera do ciranda cirandinha!

Milo: Isso pede uma medida Drástica! Agulha escarlate!

Ikki salta gritando: Palhaço, agora tu num vai levar nenhum Shuriken de fogo, vai morrer com uma Ave Fênix para deixar de ser besta!

Ikki: ASAS DE FRANGO! Volta para o Atari seu Mané! Isto que dar ser um cuzão, PATO! Só mais um aviso, Street Fighter já perdeu a validade, agora quem manda é The King of Fighter!

Milo caiu no chão desacordado e com a barriga enorme devido as milhares de asas de frango que comeu por culpa do golpe do Fênix.

Após todos se sentarem na mesa, começaram a comer, e logo o Seiya derrubou comida em cima do Aldebaran, que perdeu a paciência e pegou uma torta acertando a cara do Shiryu, que tentou revidar e me conseguiu errar ( me explica como que alguém me erra um cara daquele tamanho??? O.O) e acabou acertando o Fênix, daí que com o Grito do Dohko, virou uma festa.

Dohko: Guerra de Comidaaaaa!!!!

A cozinha virou um inferno, toda a comida voava, ninguém era perdoado, e coitado do Milo, Shun pegou chocolate liquido e ficou desenhando rabiscos na cara do Milo, imitando o Jigglypuff.

Ninguém conseguia se salvar, Saori e seu Cetro não estavam mais conseguindo conter o avanço da comida, MDM trazia comidas podres do Yomotsu, Shion usava o teletransporte, Shaka que não era bobo nem nada, estava comendo tudo que podia.

Seiya: Cocococó! Para enfrentar isto não me resta nada mais além de imitar uma galinha mesmo. Mais como eu sou o Cara, botarei ordem no pedaço, com o meu PONEY GALOPANTE!

Shun defende o golpe e fala: Chama isto de Poney? Não passou de uma éguinha!

Seiya: Isto não é justo seu desgraçado, eu adorava ele. Devolva-o imediatamente! Vamos, vamos logo, devolve!

Shun: Vou devolver nada não!

Seiya: Então farei devolve-lo por culpa do seu cu que ficará todo assado, prepare-se para receber um Poney quentinho para viagem!

Shun: Pode mandar quantos Poneys quiser!

Seiya: Poney GaloPanTe!

Shun defendeu todos os golpes, mais as brigas nas outras partes continuavam acirradas.

Seiya: Está gostando? Então pega todos eles para ti! Pega! Cadê ele? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shun apareceu atrás do Seiya e começou a fazer um "Exame de Toque" nele.

Shun sorrindo maleficamente: Gostarás deste golpe? Então adorará o próximo!

Shun: Prepare-se para sentir a força da minha Ira! Prepare-se para sentir o meu golpe principal: A fúria do Sopro no Cu! Mais não se preocupes, não irá doer. Pelo menos em mim não.

GoLpE dE DeSfAzEr RoScAs!

Shun: E aí? Sentiu o Cutuque? Quer dar uma reboladinha?

Apesar da briga na cozinha, todos se divertiram com o que Shun fazia.

Mais logo a confusão voltava, o que deveriam consumir em um mês, estava esparramado pelo chão.

Milo acordou e viu a confusão que estava armada, decidiu parar com ela naquele momento, utilizando seu golpe Restrição, de uma forma diferente.

Milo: Lactopurga!

_Todos desviaram-se do golpe, menos o Shaka que teletransportava um Petit Gateau para tacar na cara do Camus._

_A reação imediata do Shaka foi sair correndo dali, indo para o banheiro e Invocando a Extração Dos Espíritos!_

Shun: Cansei de ver vocês brigando sem motivos, agora terei que apelar!

_Todos ficaram parados, temendo o Exame de toque do Shun ou seu novo golpe, mais ele usou um outro golpe..._

Shun: Tempestade Alcoólica!

Todos espantaram-se com o golpe, o efeito dele deixou a maioria dos cavaleiros bêbados e muito alegres, haviam os galanteadores, mais que estavam cantando as pilastras, outros já estavam dormindo, mais MDM com seu orgulho ferido não queria deixar aquilo do jeito que estava!

MDM: Seu insolente, agora você verá o que é um verdadeiro golpe que contenha Álcool! ONDAS DA TEQUILA!

O golpe deixou todos mais bêbados ainda, com a tequila vinda direto do Senhor do Mundo Inferior, com teor de álcool altíssimo. Os únicos que ainda estavam normais eram o Próprio MDM ,o Aldebaran e o Shaka que estava no banheiro ainda sobre efeito do golpe do Milo.

Aldebaran: Isso não é nada comparado ao meu novo golpe: GRANDE WHISKY!

_Vocês sabem quando uma barragem rompe-se? Aquelas, que vazão milhões de metros cúbicos de água por segundo? Então, o golpe simplesmente inundou a cozinha, deixando todo mundo desacordado e embriagado._

_Shaka que nem imaginava o que acontecia, estava no banheiro, com seu costumeiro olho fechado, quando tentou se levantar, mas..._

* * *

É pessoal, as doideiras da mente humana não têm limites. Quero seus comentários sobre este episódio, o que acharam que ficou legal e o que não ficou bom ou o que faltou. Muito obrigado desde já, até o próximo capítulo, que virá o Shun de Andrômeda. 


	4. Shun, um anjo?

Bem, agradeço mais uma vez ao comentário de todas (pois ainda não vi um homem que leu ou mandou review) então, obrigado pela ajuda e pela espera deste capítulo, trabalhei bastante nele para ser muito fiel a historia, mas conseguir revelar grandes verdades. Também contei com falta de sorte, tendo meu PC apagado por completo, a fic Sumir dele, e aí, até eu conseguir tudo de volta, mais a inspiração só veio hoje, depois de matar aula do cursinho. XD

Neste capítulo, terei que fazer vários agradecimentos:

Sexteto Sinistro, um site maluco, que me deu grandes idéias.

A Purpurina do Poder, parte 1, parte 2 e o Retorno da Purpurina, retirei várias idéias de lá, procure no youtube e morra de rir.

Tenho que agradecer ao Rodrigo Shin, criador da Santa Ceia, grande humorista e ficwriter, também usei idéias que estavam na fic dele.

Também tenho que agradecer a minha amiga Beuatymoon, que apesar deu não usar a fic dela como tinha pedido ( não consegui encaixar no roteiro) ela é importante para eu continuar escrevendo.

Também tenho que agradecer a outra dublagem do youtube, mas não lembro o nome dela agora.

E usei o apelido de Bruxaori a Saori, então, se a autora estiver presente, ou alguém souber o nome desta, gostaria de fazer um agradecimento com o nome desta.

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura e que consiga fazer vocês rirem!

Quer mandar um e-mail xingando? adicionar-me no msn? tem vergonha ou não sabe como mandar review? bem, aqui vai meu e-mail: acompanheocaosdivinodagalaxia(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

bem pequeno néh? também é o MSN que estou usando, então, a vontade para ad

* * *

**HÁ LIMITES PARA A CONFUSÃO?**

Shaka tentava levantar, mais seu traseiro estava colado na privada. Tentou, tentou, tentou, fez força, mas nada de sair dela. Então decidiu esperar sentado, já que não tinha mais como esperar mesmo.

E Shaka esperou mais de uma hora a chegada de alguém para tirá-lo da latrina, mas, como nenhuma alma sequer passava por lá, começou a pensar besteiras, como, por exemplo, sua ficha já estar sendo exposta para os presentes. Contudo, decidiu que já estava mais que na hora dele fazer algo, até porque seu pé já estava formigando bastante.

Shaka abriu os olhos, transformando todo o Salão do Grande Mestre em purpurina, quer dizer, pó, mas a privada se quer se mexerá. Pode contemplar todos caídos no chão, desmaiados, muito sujos. Começou a desanimar e pensar:

Shaka: Por que esta merda não é um filme? Com certeza começaria a chover, alguém acordaria e me salvaria!!!!!!

Enquanto isso...

No cemitério dos cavaleiros, o plano de invasão estava totalmente desorganizado, com a maioria dos presentes lutando, menos Shaina e Kiki.

Shaina: Kiki, tem certeza de que devemos invadir o Salão?

Kiki: Shaina, Shaininha, pensa comigo... eles irão como batalhão "batedor", ou seja, simplesmente invadiram lá. Se eu fosse você, me abaixaria agora.

Shaina fez o que Kiki disse, logo após, um Nachi passou voando sobre ela. Ao fundo...

Ban: Isto é para você não voltar a mexer comigo! Sofra de dor pelos meus braços fortificados pela punheta! RSRS!

Kiki: Voltando, bem, com isto, ou eles serão expulsos, ou conseguiram obter a chance de falarem da sua vida.

Shaina: Eu até que entendi, mas se eles forem expulsos, nós também seremos. Ou estou enganada?

Kiki: Infelizmente você está enganada, pois, como não estamos brigando, mostraremos fatos que chamem a atenção da Bruxaori, logo, poderemos mostrá-los sem medo. Então, aguarde um pouco mais.

Shaina: Certo Kiki, você é um gênio!

Kiki abraçando a Shaina: Obrigado, mas você que é uma ótima pessoa. "Merda, eu sou baixinho, estou excitado e ela nem vai perceber! Mas pelo menos ela retribuiu o abraço!"

Shaina: É impressão minha, ou começou a chover? "Este garoto esta se aproveitando de mim, de novo, mas ate que ele é bem bonitinho."

Kiki: Sim, está chovendo.

Voltando ao Salão, ou melhor, onde era o Salão...

Shaka: Obrigado Buda, por atender minhas preces!!

Passado um certo tempo, de pouco em pouco, os presentes onde jazia a sala, começaram a se levantarem. Alguns com dor de cabeça, outros meio confusos por causa da bebida, mas todos levantaram e se recompuseram. Ao olharem para o Shaka, o riso foi geral, pois nem o mais otimista pensaria em ver o Shaka daquele jeito.

Aiolos cochichando com Aiolia: Irmão, jurava que já tinha visto tudo na vida e na morte, mais isto é hilário!

Shaka: Será que vocês poderiam parar de rir de mim e virem me ajudar?

Todos pararam de rir, faces de medo, susto, até alguns chegaram a "esbranquiçar" devido ao fato de que vê-lo daquela maneira era quase impossível, então ouvir ele pedindo ajuda, a partir de agora tudo era possível.

Um: Bem Shaka, não priemos cânico, quer dizer, não criemos pânico.

Shaka: Ah, tudo bem!

Saori: Alguém tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

Saga e Kanon: Cercaremos a privada, soltaremos nossa incrível risada, HIIHAHAHIAHHHEHEHHEHEE, e depois, dispararemos a EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!!!!

Shura: Bem, este plano não é de todo mal, mas devemos cercar a privada e a partir disso, decidir o que faremos.

Todos fizeram o que Shura disse, mais a reação do Shaka diante isto não foi das melhores. Quem já cuidou de um bebê, deve saber o que veio a ocorrer quando este foi cercado...

Shaka: EXTRAÇÃO DOS ESPÍRITOS! PRROOOHHHHFFFFTTTT!

Como em uma reação em cadeia, os presentes saíram correndo de lá, gritando palavras desconexas, outros xingavam, alguns se destacando entre os outros...

Shun: Jesus...

Ikki: Maria...

Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya: José!!!!

Saori: Pode encomendar a alma que o corpo já foi!

Como o Salão estava um alvoroço, pior que feira na hora do almoço, Milo tratou de se pronunciar:

Milo: Calma Pessoal!

Ninguém deu ouvidos ao que o escorpiano disse.

Milo: EU disse CALMA!

As brigas e discussões diminuíram, mais como foi muito pouco, Milo perdeu o resto de sua paciência...

Milo: Puta que pariu, Caralho, Porra, CALEM A MALDITA BOCA!

Einstein terá que rever seus conceitos sobre a velocidade da luz, pois, pode-se dizer que a calmaria voltou mais rapidamente do que a luz no espaço.

Milo: Como este Salão está destruído, está chovendo muito e Shaka, querendo ou não continua preso, teremos que nos separar em dois grupos. Um para reconstrução do Salão e outro para a retirada do Shaka do banheiro. Quem irá salvar Shaka será todos os que já tiveram suas fichas faladas, mas MDM, pois ninguém aqui quer ver uma cabeça na parede. Todos de acordo, sim, bem, então mãos a obra!

Todos seguiram as instruções do Milo sem reclamar, mesmo que descontentes, mas NINGUÉM queria ver outro "PITI" do escorpiano. E também deram um desconto para este, já que não perceberá que seu rosto estava completamente riscado, sendo alvo de muitas risadas.

A obra de reconstrução foi rápida, todos estavam satisfeitos, menos Ikki...

Ikki: Buááá, meu esconderijo secreto agora esta coberto por um monte de cimento e argamassa!!

Camus: Então você se escondia aqui, mais que safado! Agora entendo porque você sabia de tudo sem estar presente, só sendo um mentiroso para conseguir algo, que porcaria de cavaleiro é você?

Ikki: Recuso-me a responder palavras de baixo escalão! HUMPF!

Já a outra equipe, não obtinha sucesso, gerando desconforto no Shaka. Este irritado, começou a pegar ar, pegar mais um pouco, pegar mais um pouco de ar e...

Shaka: A BENÇAO DO SENHOR DAS TREVAS! PLOOOFTTTH!

Se o primeiro tinha feito estrago, o segundo simplesmente tinha a força duma bomba atômica, sorte que eles correram, menos Shaka que ainda ficará lá, sem ninguém saber dizer como que ele agüentava aquilo.

Mu: Onde está o Shaka?

MDM: Preso... argh... no banheiro!

Saori: E porque não o retiraram de lá?

Seiya: Pelo simples fato dele ter soltado um golpe mais fedorento, ponha mais fedorento nisto, do que o anterior.

Hyoga: Eu me recuso a entrar lá sem uma máscara de oxigênio!

Mu: Vocês estão querendo fugir do serviço, mais eu já resolvo isto em um minuto.

Num piscar de olhos, Mu desapareceu da vista de todos, rapidamente voltando com 4 roupas de astronauta.

Mu: Vistam-se e terminem o serviço o mais rápido possível.

Mais uma vez eles foram para lá, agora devidamente vestidos. No início, os bronzeados ficaram brincando, fingindo estarem em outro planeta, mas ao ver o Shaka, mudaram de postura.

Seiya: Preparem-se cavaleiros, está será a batalha mais temível de nossas vidas!

MDM: Clarooo, teremos que Derrotar Federades e Tronos, que...

Seiya: Me dê sua força Pégasus!!! Meteoro de Pégasus!

Todos os ataques do Seiya foram bloqueados por alguma barreira, o que gerou um questionamento comum:

Seiya: Como é possível quem meu golpe mais poderoso não tenha surtido efeito?

Shiryu: Seu burro! Com um português execrável, um poder ínfimo e Shaka envolto pelo Kahn, claro que você não faria nada!

Hyoga: Agora eu entendi porque o Shaka conseguiu ficar aqui de boa.

Shaka: Claro, posso estar com diarréia, não conseguir sair da privada e pagando vários micos, mais burro ainda não sou!

Hyoga decidiu puxar MDM para um canto e começou a falar: MDM, lembra-se quando você se tacou no Muro das Lamentações?

MDM: Claro seu idiota, virei confete e você acha que esquecerei disto? GRRRRRRRRRR!

Hyoga: Então porque você não faz o mesmo na privada?

MDM: Está maluco Hyoga? Nunca que eu faria isso DE NOVO, só um idiota faria! Eu não admito que joguem merda na minha vida privada, capiche?

Hyoga: Mais eu não conheço um idiota, e sim, dois idiotas que fariam isto!

MDM olhou os dois idiotas, e se preferir, podemos chamá-los de Seiya e Shiryu.

MDM: OW, venham aqui.

Seiya e Shiryu foram ao local.

MDM: Após o Hyoga trocar algumas idéias comigo, bolamos um plano para "salvar" o Shaka.

Seiya: Qual?

Hyoga: Primeiramente o Shiryu dará uma de kamikaze na privada. Se não funcionar, o Seiya fará o mesmo.

Seiya: Por mim, tudo bem.

Shiryu: Eu nunca farei isto!

MDM: Que foi Shiryu? Cadê seus ideais de amizade, de salvar a vida das pessoas, cadê o espírito de luta que fez você não fugir das batalhas? Não é o mesmo homem, a Shunrei o estragou!

Shiryu estava a ponto de explodir, Seiya e Hyoga queriam ver a cara do MDM, mas só conseguiam enxergar o olhar desprezível que este lançava no Shiryu.

Shiryu: A Partir de agora eu viverei cada dia como se fosse o último e jogarei meu corpo contra este vaso até que ele rache, mesmo que isto me custe a vida!

Num ato "heróico" arrancou sua roupa de astronauta, sendo acompanhado pelo Seiya, tomou distância, mas na hora de se "tacar" contra o vaso, fez um pedido estranho...

Shiryu: Se um kamikaze eu for ser, um capacete igual ao deles eu querer!

Hyoga e MDM bateram em seus rostos, não acreditando no que tinham ouvido. Onde eles achariam esta merda de capacete? Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito misterioso.

???: AHHHHHH, banheiro! Eu preciso dum banheiro!

Este ser corria de forma desesperada, atrás dum banheiro, mas todos os que ele encontrava, tinham sido vedados com cimento, impedindo a entrada deste no banheiro. Como não prestava atenção, acabou por trombar com o Hyoga, que também já tinha retirado sua roupa de astronauta, ato que MDM também estava fazendo.

Hyoga: Ikki, tem como você sair de CIMA DE MIM?

Ikki: Só saio porque não posso perder tempo! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, a única privada está ocupada!!!!!

Hyoga: Nós podemos desocupá-las, desde que você faça duas coisas.

Ikki: Quais?

Hyoga: Você terá que pagar um mico, que será imitar uma galinha!

Ikki: Eu não sou o Seiya para imitar uma galinha!

MDM: Se não o fizer, não poderá usar a privada.

Ikki começou a cacarejar e a mover-se como uma galinha, pensando que no estado que ele estava, estava quase topando qualquer coisa para ter um banheiro.

Hyoga: Muito bem Ikki, pode parar. Agora você terá que arranjar dois capacetes de kamikaze.

Ikki: Como de costume, vou ser chato e dizer que os kamikazes não usavam capacete...

Shaka: Tinha de ser cabeça dura para ser kamikaze!

Ikki: GRRRRR... eles usavam um gorro de couro, lona ou tecido grosso, que servia para proteção dos kamikazes contra o vento e o frio...

Shaka: Vai entender, eles iam morrer mesmo!

Ikki: CALA A BOCA VIRGEM! Para comunicação, já que o rádio ficava acoplado no gorro e o gorro servia para proteger do frio e do vento também, já que voavam com as cabines abertas para poderem identificar seus alvos com precisão.

Hyoga: Tudo bem, mais busque isto rápido.

Alguns instantes depois...

Ikki: Aqui estão!

Shiryu e Seiya pegaram os capacetes, enquanto Hyoga levava Ikki até outro banheiro, onde Shun também esperava, Seiya e Shiryu prepararam-se para pular, neste momento Hyoga dava a Ikki uma bazuca para "arrombar" a entrada, Shun ao vê-la gritou: "Que bazuca enormeeeeeeeeee!", Shiryu correu e pulou na base da privada e a bazuca foi disparada contra a parede, os dois "projeteis" chegaram ao mesmo tempo, destruindo seus alvos. Enquanto Shun e Ikki foram fazer suas necessidades, Shaka levantava o Shiryu que caíra desmaiado.

MDM, Shaka carregando o Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun chegaram nesta ordem respectivamente ao Salão reconstruído do Grande Mestre, e logo receberão algumas notícias...

Saori: Retornando as suas fichas, decidi cancelar o sorteio, pois dará muito trabalho. E as duas primeiras fichas que lerei, são dos últimos que chegaram do banheiro. E não quero ouvir nem um pio!

SHUN DE EMO, OPS, QUER DIZER, DE ANDRÔMEDA:

idade: 13 anos

altura: 1 metro e 65 centímetros (165cm)

peso: 51kgs

HISTÓRIA DE SHUN:

Ele é irmão de Ikki, podendo ser chamado de Família Toca, Bate e Soca, visto que Shun só toca no banheiro e Ikki Bate e Soca em todo mundo.

Shun estava vermelho de vergonha, Ikki vermelho de raiva e todos os outros, vermelhos de tanto rir.

Saori: HUAHUA, bem, então...

Ele era um garoto como qualquer outro que se transformou em EMO por culpa dos parentes:

Sabe aquelas tias chatas, e mães também, que puxam as bochechas dos garotos e garotas, fazem caretas e falam coisas desconexas? Bem, as mulheres da família do Shun não fugiram a regra, fazendo seu filho crescer com graves problemas mentais.

E para ajudar, ele ainda foi "incorporado" por Hades, querendo se matar, só aumentando este lado emo.

Como todo bom seriado tem uma regra, CDZ não foge a ela:

Existe o ser que derrota todos os poderosos, nem que seje no susto (este é Seiya, só derrota deuses);

Tem o cara calado, que todo mundo acha o mais forte e que acham uma puta sacanagem o que fizeram com ele: Shiryu, Hyoga e principalmente Ikki se encaixam neste time;

Tem o cara que é bobo este é somente e exclusivo ao seiya.

O último é aquele: Todo grupo tem alguém com cara de VIADO! Daí que sobrou p/ o Shun ficar com este.

Vocês lembram da morte secreta do Shiryu, logo a primeira? Não, então lembrarei.

Sessão Flashback:

1. No sorteio para a escolha do local de treinamento dos Cavaleiros, Tatsume tira o papel de Shiryu da caixa e diz: "Você irá para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...". Shiryu tem um ataque cardíaco e morre. Logo depois, Tatsume completa: "Perdão, esse aqui era do Shun..."

Bem, agora teremos um Flashback dentro do Flashback:

Todos estavam posicionados para retirarem seus papéis, Seiya foi o primeiro, Hyoga o segundo, sobrando apenas três pessoas: Ikki, Shun e Shiryu.

Tatsumi: Shun, venha retirar seu papel!

Shun: Ikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki querendo esganar um: Que foi?

Shun quase chorando: Estou com medo!

Ikki: Enfia a mão lá dentro se não quiser apanhar.

Shun vai e enfia a mão tremendo tanto, que ele parecia um Poodle recém-nascido. Obs.: Poodle recém-nascido, é um dos poucos animais que se você der um pisão perto dele, ele morre de susto. No que retira o papel, Tatsumi diz: Shun vai para a Sauna Gay!

Todos: Han?

Tatsumi: Quem foi o infeliz que fez isto?

Seiya morrendo de rir.

Tatsumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MULEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Pegou na vara de bambu e desceu o cacete no seiya.

Tatsumi: É melhor ir você Shiryu...

Bem, este efeito inédito nas fics, só poderia acontecer aqui mesmo.

HISTÓRIA DE SHUN

Bem, Shun teve um dos melhores mestres do anime, e também era o único dos candidatos a armadura que usaria uma armadura rosa sem problemas (me explica como um argentino é um bom mestre?)

Sempre tiveram preconceitos com ele, tipo o Afrodite disse: Você é um Homem?

Também, o que ele poderia esperar de alguém já que possui uma cabeleira estilo Sheepdog, agora como ele enxerga por ela, isto eu já não sei dizer.

Shura: Boa pergunta Homem de Deus, o que você faz para enxergar através desta cabeleira?

Shun: São anos e anos de prática, se quiser, eu te mostro como eu faço.

Shura: Saori, acho melhor você continuar com a ficha. "Estou ficando amedrontado com esta fala do Shun".

Saori: Er..., ah sim, claro, já vai...

AS BRONHAS DE SHUN

Shun é o ser mais puro da Terra alguém diz o Porquê? Pois eu sei!!!!! Pois os exercícios que ele faz, limparam todas as circulações sangüíneas do corpo dele e ainda por cima ele não possui gordura localizada, celulite, barriga, etc.

Shun como as garotas devem ter visto, já foi mostrado tomando banho, agora vocês acham que só mostraram a bunda dele naquele momento por quê? E a mão que tava lá embaixo tava fazendo o que?

Todos assustaram-se ao ouvir o barulho dum tapa, ao olharem para os lados, viram que Saga tinha aplicado um tapa no Shaka e gozava deste: IHAIHAIHIHHEAHEIHIEHIEHIEHI, viu? Não disse que eu não era o único que aparecia pelado nesta série? E também não era o único pervertido que me exibia diante das câmeras na hora do banho? Chupa seu VIRGEM!

Shaka: Athena, agora eu que peço para você continuar a ler a fic. "Já não bastava meu ânus estar dolorido e queimado, agora minha cabeça também dói."

Saori: OK.

Outras cenas marcantes, que nunca foram mostradas, foram todas as vezes que os cavaleiros dizem: Shun fique com a Saori e a proteja. Bem, ele como é um garoto andrógino começou a jogar Jô-Kem-Pô com a Saori, e como ele tava olhando outras partes dela, estava tomando um pau!Daí ele pensou: Pow, eu tenho que me concentrar, vou mudar as regras. Ele propôs um Streep Jô-Kem-Pô e começou a ganhar todas, como Saori não tinha mais o que fazer, fez o que vocês pensaram.

Ikki: Aew irmão, se deu bem, muito bem diga-se de passagem.

Seiya: Saori, você me traiu? BUÁÁÁÁ!

Saori: Não Seiya, o que ocorreu foi que eu fiz isto antes de eu descobrir que eu te amava de verdade.

Seiya: Então está bem, pode continuar.

Outra cena curiosa, que chega a ser uma mini-história é esta:

Hyoga sendo esquentado por Shun. Lá vai a explicação:

Como sabemos, Shun é muito puro, daí que ele achou que aquela fosse a única maneira de salvar Hyoga e a culpada é a June!!!! Vejam:

Quando Shun lutava na Ilha de Andrômeda, concorrendo para ganhar esta armadura (que ninguém fazia questão de ganhar), num momento que Redá foi atacar Shun, este saiu da frente e Redá caiu do Penhasco.

Shun: Oh My God!

Todos: Han?

Shun: Meu Deus! Eu vou lá salva-lo!

June: Mas a água esta a 2°C!!!!

Shun: June, eu vou salva-lo porque eu sou é Homem! ( Risadas ecoam ao fundo)

Shun começa a retirar a camisa. (Para suspiros das garotas e de alguns cuecas também)

Dois minutos Shun emerge com o Redá dentro dum bloco de gelo.

Shun: AAaaaAAAAA... qqquuuuuu IIIIIIIII esttttttttaaaaaaá! Atchim!!!!!!

June: Shun, você não quer ir à minha casa para se esquentar?

Shun balança a cabeça fazendo o sinal de sim.

Lá na casa está tudo escuro, só tem uma pequena luz de uma fogueira acesa...

Shun: Junnnne, não seria melhor eu estar vestido e estar coberto com varias cobertas, mantas, cobertores, etc., mas um monte de fogo aceso?

June: hihihihihhih, seu bobinho, não sabe que a melhor maneira de se esquentar outro humano é com um corpo humano?

Shun: O.o.

June retira os inibidores de calor do corpo dela e se deita próximo do Shun, começando a acariciá-lo. Shun começa a soar e a sentir o calor voltando. Quando de repente: Garotinha: Shun, vamos brincar de casinha?

Shun começando a se vestir: SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! Ah, obrigado por tudo June.

Sai fechando a porta e deixando uma triste June na casa.

June pensando: Putz, hoje que eu pensei que eu ... ( olha a mão dela e percebe o conteúdo que ela tem) como foi meu dia hoje mesmo?

Fim da primeira mega - mini historia de shun.

Bem, outra cena que foi mostrado no anime mais nunca explicarão foi na casa de Libra e aqui está a explicação:

Shun, pensando que o calor Humano fosse o único jeito de salvar Hyoga, já que seu irmão tinha ido dessa para uma melhor e não poderia disparar uma Ave Fênix no pato para renascê-lo, decidiu fazer o mesmo que June disse, e cada vez apertou (encoxou) o Hyoga mais pelo simples fato de não sentir algo estranho lá em baixo e pensar que aquilo não estivesse funcionando e porque toda hora tava vindo esta mensagem na mente dele: Hospedeiro meu num é VIADO nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Bem, e estas que não tem haver com bronhas mais são interessantes:

Aquela corrente circular e triangular com certeza de noite tem propósitos masoquistas, tendo até apelidos, uma é chamada de safadeza e a outra de sedução.

Shun: Nossa, como ele descobriu o apelido das minhas "duas amiguinhas"?

Um grito de "VIADINHO, VIADINHO!"" naus um barulho de "VIXI!" ecoavam na sala, Saori fingia não ouvir nada e continuou a ler a ficha...

June e aquele chicotinho não me enganam (seria o Troco?)

E o momento da luta que ninguém mostra: Sabe a Tempestade Nebulosa? Ela não é um golpe de vento, pois esta cena foi cortada e induziu a maioria dos fãs ao erro:

Afrodite: Suas correntes são inofensivas perante EU, o Grandioso, gostoso, lindo, bonito, cheiroso, perfumado e H-U-M-I-L-D-E Afrodite de Peixes, sua garotinha fresca.

Shun estoura uma veia na testa: Agora você verá o Tamanho da minha IRÁ! PORRADA DE HOMEM!!!!!

Shun sai distribuindo socos, pontapés, murros, cuspidas, mordidas, cotoveladas, chaves-de-fenda, xingando até a 8° Geração do Afrodite, que não agüenta, mas como ele era rápido, conseguiu enfincar a rosa no peito de Shun e caiu morto.

Infelizmente a TV nunca mostrou esta cena, senão perderia todas as fãs obcecadas pela beleza do Shun.

E para os fanáticos pelo anime, shun já tentou ser metaleiro/punk. Observe que existe um episodio, que ele ao gritar o nome Ikki, estica o braço e no dedo as correntes de Andrômeda estão formando três anéis grandiosos no dedo. Mas esta idéia foi reprovada e ele ficou EMO mesmo.

PROMESSAS DE SHUN:

Esquentar todas as pessoas em todos os dias. (ui, ui)

Transformar o mundo num lugar melhor, onde as pessoas se amaram e usaram uma camisa escrita Happy Day.

Criar um Choratório em lugar publico para você descarregar todas suas tristezas lá.

E impedir que mães morram para seus filhos não sofrerem como ele.

Frase-Lema: Faça tudo de bom, faça e construa um futuro melhor, respeite todos, se divirta, aproveite a vida e grite sempre que puder: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Saori: Pronto, agora, como vocês estão fedendo e o Milo está parecendo mais um índio do que um cavaleiro, ordeno que vão tomar um banho e não aceito um não como resposta.

Todos estavam encaminhando-se ao banheiro, quando encontraram um obstáculo no caminho, que é...

**CONTINUA**

Aewwwwwwwwww terminei o cap., depois de criar muitas coisas, já que o Shun é um Santo, não tem como ele fazer muito destas coisas, então tem que botar ele em "Frias" p/ as coisas poderem esquentar.

Desculpa esta "pequena" demora para atualizar, espero que gostem e que mandem reviews, comentários e alguma sugestão ou alguma dúvida que queira que eu responda num futuro (quem sabe se juntar muitas duvidas eu num faça um cap. tipo os cavs. Respondendo as perguntas, contando as histórias e o que nunca mais fariam) até o próximo cap. , que será do Canarinho de Fogo ( Ikki).


	5. Ikki e os Virgens

Olá povo e pova do meu mundo, depois dum marasmo de criatividade, de ficar perdido, de não saber o que escrever, venho aqui postar um Novo Capitulo ( sai gritando, correndo na platéia e bate palmas, pois ninguém esta acordado) ( obs.: não tem ninguém na platéia). Agradeço a todas as reviews, o Ikki é um bicho difícil de fazer fic, o cara complicado, mas vamos ver.

E o pior de tudo é que o Shun foi quase Santificado, Canonificado, GMizado, putz, quantas fãs ele possui neste mundão? E até as fãs dele acham ele de Veado, vá entender. ( logo eu mesmo explico porque **Veado** e não **Viado!**)

E também agradeço a todos/as que estão tendo paciência. Também peço desculpas para **a Cherry Miluxa**, que teve que esperar cinco meses para ver o cap. Do Ikki.

Também veio a agradecer um livro de comédia ( Homem Cobra e Mulher Perereca) e ao site do sexteto sinistro. Se esqueci de agradecer alguém, só me avisar que coloco os créditos depois.

Agradeço a desciclopédia e a enciclopédia dos cavaleiros por também me ajudar.

Vamos ao que interessa agora!

Só para constar, este é o capítulo mais sujo ( em todos os sentidos) que está fic terá.

* * *

**Ikki, o Exterminador de Virgens!**

Todos pararam de correr ao ver algo no chão, uns ficaram receosos em mexer naquilo, outros já se animavam e alguns não demonstravam interesse algum.

Ikki: HUMPF, não vou perder meu precioso tempo com uma bobagens desta!

E não só ele, como todos os bronzeados saíram do local, apesar do Shiryu tentar dar uma espiada melhor no que estava no chão.

Depois deles já entrarem no lugar onde haviam chuveiros, os dourados ainda observavam o objeto no chão...

Dohko: Por eu ser o mais velho aqui e estar mais necessitado eu que ficarei com este "objeto", hehe.

Este agachou-se para pegar o objeto, mas logo foi seguro pelos cavaleiros, que não estavam nada satisfeitos.

Aiolos: Pode esquecer Dohko, eu como o futuro Grande Mestre e não podendo assumir por ser morto covardemente e ter me dedicado totalmente a Athena que vou pegar esta revista.

Shion: Pode esquecer Aiolos, eu que rejuvenesci duzentos anos e lá vai fumaça é que mereço pegá-la.

E como era de se esperar, logo uma confusão foi formada. E o melhor de tudo é que com esta distração, Shiryu voltou até o local, pegou a revista e daí os outros bronzeados fizeram um holograma, para ver a cara de surpresa dos golds ao não ter nada. Pena que isto não se concretizou, pois Mu desconfiou que a revista seria roubada ou amassada, logo fez uma muralha de cristal em volta desta ( só que foi em volta do holograma, vale ressaltar). Saga enraivou-se, seu cabelo acinzentou e começou a disparar Explosões Galácticas por todo o lado. Milo para se defender usou o seu mais novo e muito eficaz golpe...

Milo: Lactopurga!

O golpe passou por todos e foi direto na revista. Milo gozava-se disto e dizia que se ele não a teria, ninguém a possuíria. Só não contavam com a proteção do Mu no objeto, fazendo o golpe voltar e acertar todos os dourados. Em desespero eles se debandaram ao banheiro, sorte que a parede arrombada pelo Hyoga, Ikki e Shun com a bazuca era o "cagódromo".

Todos estavam se acomodando como podiam nas latrinas, Mu e Shion não aguentando mais os efeitos do golpe começaram uma reação em cadeia...

NO CEMITÉRIO:

Todos dormiam menos o vigilante Kiki, que queria era se aproveitar de que a Shaina e a Marin estavam sem armadura. Não demorou muito tempo ao tentar se aproveitar para levar um murro das duas, deixando seus olhos bem roxos e inchados. Também percebeu que o Aracne de Tarântula estava tentando invadir o Salão do Grande Mestre, só que indo pelo esgoto. Kiki até chegou a dizer que esta não era a melhor idéia, mas cadê que o Aracne escutou? Então Kiki começou a roncar, Aracne a subir e voltamos ao "cagódromo"...

CAGÓDROMO:

Mu e Shion: Caganation Exctinction!!!

Aldebaran: Great Cagada!!!

MdM: Seikishiki Caga há!!!

Saga: Cagaxian Explosion!!!

Aiolia: Lightning Cago!!!

Shaka: Ohmmmmmmm !!

Dohko: Rozan Sho Caga Rá!!!

Milo: Cagada Needle!!!

Aioros: Infinite Cagada!!!

Shura: Jumping Cagadas!!!

Camus: Cagada Execution!!!

Afrodite: Cagada Rose!!!

Aldebaran: Mesmo com tudo isso ainda temos mais e mais conteúdo para despejarmos, com isto, só nos resta seguir um ditado: " A união faz a força. " E depois disto vamos lá cavaleiros de Athena...

Todos: A Excagação de Athena...

Dohko ficou no banheiro para puxar a descarga e logo se junto aos seus colegas, mas...

NO ESGOTO DO ZODÍACO:

Aracne: "Este lugar fede! Putz, está pior que o local onde eu fui treinado! E a partir de hoje eu vou acreditar em Tartarugas Ninjas, porque se uma caísse aqui, com certeza sofreria uma mutação! Por que começou a pingar? O que será isto" Então ele colocou um pouco do que estava caindo nele e este percebeu que tinha gosto de merda!!! Logo cuspiu e voltou a pensar: " Que merda, haha, pelo menos ninguém vai..."

Ao olhar para frente, este apenas viu aquela MONTANHA de BOSTA vindo na direção dele. O que deu tempo de fazer foi fechar os olhos e rezar!

Ao sair do esgoto por onde entrou, ele ainda deu o azar de cair numa pedra pontiaguda bem com os "países baixos" sobre ela.

Kiki do outro lado: Eu avisei, não avisei?!!! HUAUHAHUAHUA, vocês deveriam seguir a palavra do DEUS Kiki!

PLAFT!

Misty: Cala a boca jovenzinho, eu quero mimir!

Kiki: "Eu mereço, eu mereço mesmo! Mas aguardem, quando eu for Grande Mestre, aí vocês vão comer o pão que o diabo amassou, mordeu, defecou, urinou, jogou no chão e limpou as pirâmides! UAHUAHUHUAHUA"

Voltando ao Salão do Grande Mestre:

Quando os golds chegaram o Ikki não perdeu a oportunidade de azucriná-los.

Ikki: Soltaram uma bomba lá dentro hein?

IHAIHAHIIHHIIHEAIHEHIAEHIAHEI era o som que se ouvia-se dos bronzeados.

Aldebaran: Garoto, não brinque que o negócio foi sério.

Ikki: Desculpe-me, mas não consegui evitar!

Como num lugar público, eles só tinham um sabonete, logo, um passava para o outro, nada mais normal do que o sabonete cair no chão. E foi o que aconteceu. Um olhava para a cara do outro, expressões sérias, ninguém se manifestava, mas Seiya mudou o rumo dos acontecimentos...

Seiya: Deixa que eu pego!

Este já estava quase se abaixando para pegar o sabonete quando uma mão o puxou de volta.

Shiryu: Você está brincando ou é idiota assim mesmo?

Shun: Claro que ele está brincando, porquê quem vai pegar o sabonete sou EU!

Milo: Quem será que realmente belisca o azulejo nesta história? IHAIHHIHHAEH

Maioria: HIAIHAHAHHIA

Ikki: Pode esquecer, eu não permito que você faça tal coisa!

Shura: Vamos parar com esta putaria imediatamente! EXCALIBUR!

O golpe pegou no sabonete e foi desviado e deixou Shaka careca. Todos olhavam o Virgem com uma cara totalmente nova. Eles não se contiveram e começaram a chorar de rir. Este apenas recolheu seus fios de cabelo e saiu do banheiro ( visto que já tinha usado o sabonete, estava ali só para encher o saco mesmo). Após isto o CORAJOSO Shion pegou o sabonete, protegido com a Muralha de Cristal, o que fez muitos cavaleiros terem o Deus Priapos ( Pênis) machucado. Mas Dohko que não é bobo nem nada...

Dohko: Você deveria saber que uma técnica não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro!!! A duzentos e quarenta anos atrás isto funcionou, mas hoje não se repetirás. Porque pênis mole em Muralha de Cristal tanto bate até o dia em que resolve tomar Viagra! Sofra Shion!

Shion: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Muitos Ais, Uis e palavrões de todos os gêneros depois, os cavaleiros saíram do banho, são e salvos, exceto Shion, que já esperneava...

Shion: Pow Dohko, logo você foi me trair? Se fosse o Saga eu até entenderia o porque? Mas você?

Dohko: Só estou devolvendo o que aconteceu no passado.

Camus: Passado, não vais me dizer que vocês já...

Shion e Dohko: Quando Athena ler nossas fichas vocês entenderão.

Saori: Agora sim vocês estão cheirosos e poderei continuar a falar.

Shaka: E não temos nenhuma refeição antes de continuar?

Mu: Peguem leite, urina e fezes de uma vaca para serem usadas num ritual de purificação do Shaka!

Kanon: Sério, o cara ficou careca, travado numa privada e agora quer comer? É o pandemônio!

Camus: Shaka, não fique triste, são dos carecas que elas gostam mais!

Shun: Elas, no caso, são as perucas e loções capilares!

Aiolos: Belaaaaaaaa Shun, mesmo você sendo veado, depois desta eu nem me importo.

Kanon querendo fazer intriga: Orra Shun, vai deixar ser chamado de Veado na cara dura?

Shun: Eu não tenho culpa dos dois não terem estudado o suficiente para me tirarem do sério.

Aiolos: Aé? Prova!

Shun: Simples, Veado é o único animal que abole o homossexualismo. Ou seja, ser chamado de Veado é o mesmo que ser chamado de heterossexual.

Saori: Errrr, nossa, incrível. Mas voltando a pergunta do Shaka, depois da bagunça feita na cozinha, do desperdício de comida, pensei que vocês eram inteligentes o suficiente para perceberem que não darei mais comida para ninguém! Além do que, depois do gasto de papel higiênico eu acabei de fazer uma campanha!

Saori saiu pela sala entregando panfletos e começou seu discurso:

Saori:** Boicote ao papel higiênico!**

_Pessoal, pagar R$ 3,95 por quatro rolos de papel higiênico é um absurdo. As fábricas destes produto e os supermercados estão lucrando exageradamente em cima de nós. Aliás, em cima das nossas bundas._

_Até parece cartel: você pega um papel higiênico de uma determinada qualidade, e o concorrente custa a mesma coisa. Esse caras estão de rolo._

_Será que pensam que nós, consumidores, estamos fazendo papel higiênico de trouxa?_

_O papel higiênico custa os olhos da cara. Eu ia dizer que custa o olho de outra parte do corpo, mas ia baixar muito o nível da campanha que estamos propondo._

_É o seguinte: semana que vem, em protesto, como forma de pressionar a indústria e o comércio a baixarem o preço do produto, eu, Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Athena, pede a todos os seus cavaleiros ( e leitores da fic também) que não usem papel higiênico. Vá ao banheiro, dê uma urinada, mas evite dar aquele barro, para não ter que usar papel. Segure-se. É um sacrifício que poderá lhe trazer muita economia. Mas lembre-se: todo mundo tem que boicotar, que é para não dar cagada. Se um deixar de boicotar, a campanha vai por água da descarga abaixo. Precisamos de pessoal com coragem para participar. Se você se considera um cagão, fique de fora._

_Empresário exploradores como esses merecem ir para a prisão. De ventre._

Nenhum dos cavaleiros mostrou-se empolgado com esta campanha, que se bobear não convencia nem militante do PT. ( E olha que eles acreditam no Lula!)

Milo: Saori, isto é uma campanha de merda, eu tenho uma bem melhor!

Aiolos: Vai logo Milo, fala qual é então, pior do que a Saori não pode ser.

Milo: Simples, pegue um pedaço de papel higiênico - Milo pegou e cortou na parte picotada - agora dobre ele - Milo foi e deixou de uma forma retangular incrível - então faça um pequeno recorte no meio do papel - Milo recortou um dos cantos do retângulo, bem no centro- e abra o papel, veja se o buraco ficou no meio e se seu dedo cabe neste.

Hyoga: Por que eu desconfio que isto não vai acabar bem?

Milo: Então enfie seu dedo indicador, ou o médio no buraco do papel, depois de você ter defecado, enfie o dedo no seu ânus, ele vai sair todo sujo, então você com a outra mão fecha o papel e limpa o dedo. Depois é só lavar a mão.

Aiolos: Arrependo-me profundamente sobre o que disse.

Saori: Aff, depois desta é melhor eu começar a falar da ficha do Ikki agora!

IKKI DE FENIX ( MEU ídolo, só Saga e Kanon são tão bons quanto ele)

idade: 15 anos

altura: 1 metro e 75 centímetros (175cm)

peso: 62kgs

HISTORIA DELE:

Ele já começa bem, tendo seu destino traçado dentro do ventre da sua mãe. Mitsumasa Kido ao descobrir que a armadura de Fênix conseguia renascer das cinzas, decidiu fazer um composto parecido e testou num feto, que era o Ikki.

Afrodite: Então porque raios não testou em outros?

Saori: Se alguns de vocês perguntarem o porque que não houve mais testes, aqui esta a resposta:

Porque o material usado na armadura de Fênix foi um dos mais bem guardados segredos industriais. Ninguém, além de quem fez a dita cuja sabe a fórmula. A indústria japonesa ( patrocinada por Mitsumasa Kido) até que tentou desenvolver algo parecido para novas aplicações. A invenção foi aplicada num futuro agente secreto, chamado Ikki. Mas a cobaia revoltou-se, foi para uma ilha distante e sumiu, fazendo com que o experimento não desse muito certo.

Ikki: Legal, eu consigo ser cobaia antes mesmo de nascer!!!

Saori: Continuando...

Ele é um cara totalmente revoltado com a vida, ele só se fode, mas ultimamente tem feito o mesmo com quem se pôs em seu caminho. É solitário, mulher que ama ele morre. E o mais engraçado é que as sogras dele também já morreram, será que é necessário ela se chamar Esperança ou então ser a mãe da noiva do Chucky para aturá-lo? Consegue ser o único cavaleiro treinado pelo capeta. Que só batia nele. E ele tem uma história legal:

Ele se dedicou muito com o treinamento com o SR. Coisa ruim. Daí que ele estava quase levando o ouro, quase mesmo, mas um tal de padre irlandês entrou no caminho dele e ele só alcançou o bronze!

Shun: Por isso você é tão revoltado irmão?

Aiolia: Era só o que me faltava, mais um Seiya em CDZ!

Saori: Calem a boca, depois vocês conversam!

Ikki foi um cara muito malvado desde criança, a primeira vitima foi a enfermeira que o segurou. Só não bateu na sua mãe porque ele precisava amamentar-se e queria ter um irmão. Coisa que hoje se arrepende de ter feito.

Ikki foi o único que não colocou a mão na caixa do sorteio, muitos dizem que foi para ajudar Shun, já o lado negro do palpite disse que ele sabia que o outro papel era a Ilha de Andrômeda e a Armadura era rosa e não protegia o saco, que homem seria louco para ir numa batalha sem uma proteção lá? Daí tacou seu irmão nesta fria.

Antes de partir, disse uma célebre frase ao seu irmão:

"Ikki: Irmão, eu preciso te passar um último ensinamento.

Shun: Buaaa, Ikki!

Ikki: Shun, se você nunca comer carne vermelha, acabará não comendo amarela, negra e nem branca também. Entendeu irmão?

Shun: Sim, Ikki!"

Se alguém falar que o Ikki é puro, pode ter certeza que este cara tem graves problemas de visão e de raciocínio.

Ikki é um garoto revoltado, e bem possível que isto se deva ao fato de como ele usou o seu órgão reprodutor por tempo excessivo, e ele é um músculo, tenha dado um espasmo muscular ou simplesmente parou de funcionar por um tempo, o deixando muito P da vida.

Como sua mãe o deixou com apenas três anos de idade, ele teve que fazer o papel dela na Fimose ( vide historia do cisne, não, não é marreco? Num, ganso? Ornitorrinco? Avestruz? Ah sim, pato, Hyoga) o que conseguiu deixa-lo com mais raiva ainda, a sorte foi que ele já num era mais virgo. ( O.O)

E este resolveu este problema duma maneira nada convencional. Pegou uma boneca inflável, estilo Eliana, encheu-a de ar e a fez reproduzir com o Shun!!!!

Shiryu: Nossa, isto daqui já perdeu a razão, daqui a pouco o Seiya fica inteligente!

Seiya: Sr. Shiryu, o nível de inteligência da pessoa depende dos estudos e da genética, 20 do que sabemos depende da nossa árvore genealógica, logo, uma pessoa que não consiga estudar até seus treze anos de idade, logicamente dependerá muito da inteligência que seus pais possuíam, visto que nosso pai é o Kurumada, que teve um monte de filhos com nossas mães, não seria de se estranhar que alguns possuam uma pequena inteligência apenas, enquanto outros tiveram mais sorte e mais estudos, tornando-se aparentemente mais inteligentes.

Saori: Eu vou continuar com a ficha agora!!!! " Meu Pai do Céu, o que aconteceu com o Seiya para ele falar assim??? Isto é fora da normalidade!!!"

Alguns dias depois ele tinha pegado algumas revistas para maiores de idade e se divertia no banheiro, ao sair de lá viu Pandora querendo colocar o pingente no Shun, este estava no berço, como Ikki já num batia muito bem da cabeça, a catou e ensinou " boas maneiras" para ela.

Daí que alguns dias depois, Ikki carregava Shun e ela apareceu para colocar o pingente ( e conseguiu). Ikki como tinha gostado e muito da noite anterior fez uma proposta:

Ikki: Caixa, não, quer dizer, Pamzita, num é isso, PANDORA, eu gostei da noite anterior, se você fizer de NOVO comigo, você faz o que quiser com este anjo verde, beleza creuza?

Pandora: Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, esta tudo bem.

Revelado aqui por que Hades reencarnou em Shun.

Um grito de OHHHHHHHH ecoava no Salão.

Milo: Então foi por culpa deste viado que nós viramos poeira estelar?

Ikki: Quer apanhar de novo Mijona? Pelo menos num foi por culpa da viadice do Hyoga e de seus "amigos" que vocês morreram! Então cale-se!

Seiya: Porquê Mijona?

Ikki: É porque o Milo é fanático pela Madonna, então vou chamá-lo de Mijona e Melona, que são os nomes mais parecidos e comédias da união deles.

Saori: Por favor, parem de falar e deixe-me terminar logo com isto. T.T

O Ikki já teve vários apelidos animais, entre eles:

Homem-galo, que sempre goza antes de três segundos!

Camus: Pelo que vejo este cara não gosta de enrolar mesmo, huahuahuahuhua!

Kanon: Bela Camus!

Ikki: Sim, bem verdade, antes isso do que fazê-lo na velocidade da luz!

Seiya: Chupemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, continua Saori, senão estas crianças choram! Só para constar, se não aguentam, então bebam leite!

Saori: Bem, Ikki teve a fase que tratava as mulheres como galinhas, só queria saber do peito e das coxas.

Depois veio a época do pássaro Quero-quero, sempre pronto para dar duas.

E por último ele virou a Fênix, que ressurge das cinzas após uma!

Ikki também segurou numa cerca elétrica ligada, dizem que depois desta ele fica dando choque em todo lugar. E que na cama ele é Elétrico!

E Ikki é muito sentimental, veja que quando Shun chorou ao revê-lo na Guerra Galáctica, este retribuiu com um soco! Quanto sentimentalismo!

Na ilha ele sofreu demais, apanhava, apanhava, apanhava, deve ser por isso que ele tem gostos masoquistas, sadomasoquistas e sádicos.

Outra cena interessante na ilha foi esta:

Esmeralda: Toda noite meu marido fala durante o sono: "Saori, Saori... e o meu nome é Esmeralda!!! Devo acorda-lo com um balde de água fria?

Jango: Não, não faça isto que pode ser perigoso para a saúde dele. Só recorra ao balde de água fria se ele começar a falar: Ricardo, Ricardo..."

Passaram-se alguns dias e Ikki ainda sonhava e falava Saori. Mas teve um dia que Ikki foi e falou: Shun, OHHHH Shun, Shunzinho. Esmeralda até pensou em tacar o balde d'água no Ikki, mas achou melhor esperar e apenas cutucá-lo. Esta cena se repetiu várias vezes e Ikki sempre que acordava dizia: SHUN! Aí via que era Esmeralda. Até o dia que ele tomou um belo banho de água fria, desta maneira parou cm esta mania, mas veio com outras...

Esmeralda como uma garota dedicada, lavava as roupas do Ikki, e já estava cansada do problema chamado ENURESE que o Ikki sofria. Depois, reclamou mais ainda pelo simples fato deste começar a ter polução noturna.

Shiryu: Alguma santa alma pode me explicar o que são isto?

Dohko: Filho, polução noturna é o ato de você ejacular dormindo. - Pausa para os risos - E Enurese nada mais é do que o ato conhecido como urinar dormindo!

Milo: Quem é a Mijona e Melona agora?!!!

Ikki apenas saiu dali e ficou encostado na parede, com o joelho na frente do rosto.

A luta com o Shaka foi uma verdadeira Guerra! Um possuía todas as técnicas do Kamasutra e o outro anos e anos de prática.

No meio desta a Saori dizia o nome de Ikki através dum sussurro, o que serviu de incentivo para o Fênix. Mas os melhores momentos, você só confere aqui:

"Shaka: Tome Ikki, o meu golpe Roleta Russa! O CICLO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS!

Ikki: ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

Shaka: Que mundo será que você escolheu? Bem, não importa, o que importa mesmo é que esta roleta russa tem 100 de eficácia.

Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix.

Alguns instantes depois...

Shaka: Ikki, como você conseguiu sair do meu golpe?

Ikki: Pow Shaka, você deve saber que os senhores do inferno dominam o território pelo tamanho do "negócio", certo?

Shaka: Sim.

Ikki: Então, eu dei uma passada por alguns mundos e tals e em todos eu chegava, olhava o cara e dizia:

O senhor não tem envergadura pintal para dizer isto, está compreendido?! E daí que me expulsaram, falaram que eu só poderia ficar aqui na Terra.

Outras cenas chatas depois...

Shaka: Sofra com o Tembu Horin!

Ikki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cinco sentidos perdidos depois...

Shaka: Você já está sem seus cinco sentidos e ainda pede para lutar? Quer morrer mesmo. Tembu Horin!

Ikki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mais uma enrolação depois...

Shaka: Nossa, você sobreviveu ao meu golpe depois de perder o sexto sentido, defendeu outros dois ataques meus? Parabéns, agora você vai morrer! Tembu...

Ikki aparece atrás do Shaka prendendo-o.

Ikki: Shaka, enquanto você vem com o Tembu, eu já fui com o Bambu! Shun, lute igual homem! E faça o favor de esquentar o Hyoga na próxima casa, já que eu irei para um lugar alegre com o Shaka. FUI!

Lugar alegre: Este lugar era muito bonito, possuía um campo florido, vários animais, rios, cachoeiras, mas o que mais chamava atenção mesmo eram as habitantes.

Não falarei muito aqui para não estragar o capítulo do Shaka, mas vale dizer que o Ikki não aguentou e se não fosse por Shaka, estaria morto."

Após ser salvo pelo Saga, ele deu uma subida nas doze casas, conversou com todos os bronzeados e enfrentou Saga, que disse que este empatava com ele no quesito PUNHETA! E olha que Saga já foi considerado o INVENCÍVEL, frase dita por Milo.

Contra Kasa ele mostrou mais um pouco de seu lado masoquista, pedindo para Pandora bater mais forte nele. Também disse que Kasa era burro, pensando que seria tapeado por um "clone" malfeito do seu irmão.

E no Inferno, veja que legal, recebeu um golpe por trás! O que já e o segundo, se você considerar a bela encoxada que o Shido deu neste. Não basta-se isso, ele tem que ficar de costas o tempo inteiro! Quase recebeu uma tridentada da Pandora, a mesma lá do início, mas devolveu com prazer este nela, infincando-lhe o tridente no meio das pernas desta! Se não basta-se esta violência toda, ainda deu um tapa nesta, que aí se apaixonou por este, vá entender as mulheres, apanham e se apaixonam. Também deu uma discutida com o Hades sobre o poder de reprodução, mas Hades estava num dia muito ruim e desceu o "REIO" neste.

No Prólogo do Céu disse que não importava se Athena tinha traído-os, que ele continuaria "homenageando-a" e que já tinha derrotado diversos adversários com mais resistência, jatos, prática do que eles, isto porque eles não temiam se "melecar".

Vale ressaltar que ele também vestiu uma armadura de mulher e não fosse só isso, é bem provável que este fique grávido do Pégasus. Sim, a Ave Fênix é um animal feminino e ficou grávida do Pégasus na mitologia grega, gerando o CAVALO DE FOGO!

Seiya: Eca, quer dizer que eu farei aquilo com o Ikki?

Ikki: Calado verme, eu não sou mulher, nem quero ser mulher e tenho muita raiva de quem quer me ver como mulher!

Saori: " Já desisti de conversar com eles mesmo".

E por último e não menos importante, os contatos com o Ikki sempre são com virgens, olhem só:

Shaka é do signo de Virgem

Shun tamém é de Virgem

Saori é mais uma pessoa de virgem

Pandora é outra de Virgem

E Esmeralda é outra pessoa do signo de Virgem!

PROMESSAS:

Acabar com os JÁ nos relacionamentos, ou seja, terminar com as ejaculações precoces.

Programa de Planejamento Familiar: utilize a entrada dos fundos

Só levar flores para a mulher no dia que ela estiver debaixo da terra

Não fazer amor com a mulher depois das 18h. Pois comer a noite engorda.

Despedida de solteiro: festa que nunca termina, mesmo depois de casado.

Haver o Dia Mundial do Orgasmo.

Shion: Sem querer ser chato, mas já sendo, este Dia Mundial do Orgasmo ocorre no dia 31 de Julho, que por coincidência, foi o dia que este capítulo foi atualizado.

Ikki: Porcaria, então risca esta promessa daí.

Saori pegou o papel e riscou uma das promessas e voltou a falar:

FRASES LEMAS:

Depois de chorar, O Shun não deixa de abater o seu inimigo. Melhor eu me cuidar e não comprar briga com ele.

Ser um lobo solitário para não envolver os outros nas minhas lutas.

Creio que a mulher será a última coisa civilizada pelo homem!

Comer a mulher, virar e roncar, é só começar.

Saori: Agora vamos dormir, porque já está muito tarde!

* * *

_Bem, após muitas merdas escritas, com uma porcaria de inspiração o resultado não poderia ser outro, uma MERDA, mas eu me esforcei e muito._

_Espero que sobrevivam depois de lerem isto._

_E agradeço as minhas seis fãs ( Felipe Nani é otimista ao falar seis fãs) que acompanham esta fic._

_Qualquer coisa, digam-me que eu corrigirei. Vale dizer que uma bela surpresa aguardam vocês e vejam que a próxima ficha será o dos tão aguardados dourados._

_Até mais, que surpresa será está hein?_

_Beijos, fui!_

**Milo: E eu pensando que sairia sem ser zoado.**

PS: Eu amo atazanar este escorpiano!


	6. Invasão!

Venho com muito prazer continuar esta doidera.

Há tempos me pedem a ficha dos dourados e hoje, finalmente vocês se surpreenderão. E o capítulo será um recheio de palavrões, desculpem-me.

Leiam... (Continuará se o autor continuar vivo depois dos ataques maciços das leitoras e seis fãs deles).

* * *

_**A invasão! Parte da fuga!**_

Após eles acordarem, já que as fichas dos bronzeados já tinham sido lidas (os bronzeados estavam fazendo uma bolsa de apostas para ver qual dourado ia ter a ficha mais engraçada, e a cotação estava assim:

Hyoga apostava até a mãe dele no Milo;

Shun disse que o Afrodite deveria ser demais, se este fosse que nem ele tinha sido em Peixes;

Ikki apostava no espírito da Bunda do Shaka, isto mesmo;

Shiryu disse que seu mestre se ferraria, daí que deveria ser a melhor;

E Seiya falava que o Kiki venceria, daí todos ignoraram) ( e nas suas opiniões, quem vence?)

Athena decidiu ler as fichas dos dourados...

Saori: Caros companheiros e/ou companheiras chegou a tão esperada hora de...

_Daqui a pouco nós voltaremos, agora daremos uma "pequena" passada pelo cemitério..._

Kiki: "Merda, merda e fezes! Eu estou sentindo cosmos poderosíssimos e familiares subindo as doze casas, quase na sala do Grande Mestre, se eles chegarem lá primeiro o plano "babou", há não ser que..."

Ele pegará um celular e conversava com alguém, maquinando um plano malévolo.

Kiki: Primeira parte do plano B já está feita, mas se a segunda não der certo, terei que partir para o plano Z, que é ir sozinho lá.

Kiki: Tentarei ligar para esta pessoa, só ela poderá me ajudar!

Ele tentou, mas...

Operadora de celular: Créditos insuficientes para fazer a ligação.

Kiki: DES-GRA-ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O que eu hei de fazer agora? Zeus, só uma ajudinha! – Ele se ajoelhará, unirá as mãos e rezava fervorosamente, quando olhou para os "dorminhocos" do Zodíaco.

Kiki: Agora eu lembrei que a Marin esconde um celular dentro do peito da armadura dela! UHUL, além de fazer meu plano eu vou me aproveitar, uhahauhauhauhhuauhauha!

Caminhando apressadamente até a amazona, sem prestar a devida atenção, conseguiu tropeçar nas suas próprias pernas, caindo de boca no peito da amazona, que já tinha colocado a proteção anti-baixinhos irritantes, como as amazonas chamavam a proteção peitoral. Esta não acordará apesar do Kiki xingar muito, pois quebrará dois dentes, ficando banguela.

Kiki: Calma Kiki, calma, EU DISSE CALMA! Agora é só remover o peito desta armadura, deve ser mais fácil que retirar um sutiã.

Ao tentar remover a parte da armadura, receberá um aviso:

Qual é a senha?

Kiki: Não tenho nem o direito de pedir ajuda aos universitários?

AVISO: A palavra possui 13 letras e ela pode não ter sentido!

Kiki: Mas ela tem 6.227.020.800 de maneiras de se escrever, é impossível! T.T

De repente, Kiki já estava desanimado, quando vê uma luz no fim do túnel...

Kiki: ZEUS, obrigado!

O ruivinho caminhava até o Misty, mas estava receoso...

Kiki: Meu mestre disse para eu nunca tocar numa calça de outro homem, mas este caso será necessário!

Ele puxou a calça do Misty, tendo a surpresa de vê-lo com um samba-canção dos Bananas de Pijamas. Ele também estava reclamando das situações que passara e estava por passar, porque o pior ainda estava por vir.

Numa atitude de macho, este puxou o "cuecão" do Misty, revelando que o celular estava escondido LÁ e com o modo vibrador ligado!

Com muita coragem, ele pegou o celular e começou a discar.

Kiki: Que nojo! Isto está com cheiro de sêmen! (Claro que ele não falou sêmen, mas para não baixar mais o nível da fic, melhor deixar assim).

Telefônica informa, esta ligação saíra por R$10.000,00 (dez mil) o minuto da Grécia.

Kiki: Ai caramba! E quanto sai da Argentina?

Telefônica informa, a ligação da Argentina sai R$5.000,00 (5 mil) o minuto.

Kiki: Ainda é muito caro, e do Brasil?

Telefônica informa, R$5.000.000,00 (cinco milhões) o segundo.

Kiki: CUMÉQUIÉ?!!!??

Telefônica informa, a ligação deveria custar um real, mas com os roubos, os desvios de verbas e todos os problemas nos aeroportos, a ligação fica esta "pechincha". E não se esqueça que está sem CPMF por isto o preço subiu tanto.

Kiki: Qual o lugar que a ligação sai mais barata?

Telefônica informa, a ligação fica mais barata da Casa do MDM, onde ela é de graça.

O bravo, persistente e valente Kiki se dirigiu ao quarto templo, tendo a sorte do seu lado e conseguindo fazer a ligação.

Kiki: Bem, já está tudo planejado, com sorte tudo saíra do jeitinho que eu quero.

VOLTANDO AO SALÃO...

Saori: E a primeira ficha que será lida será do ...

Alguém: PUTA QUE PARI#!

Seiya: Nossa, esse cavaleiro deve ser muito poderoso.

Uns montes de tapas foram distribuídos no Seiya, para ele deixar de ser tão burro.

Saori: Quem ouse atrapalhar minha sessão tortura com meus cavaleiros.

Hilda: Já esquecestes de mim baranga?

Saori: Hilda, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Hilda: Eu vim dominar este Santuário através das bronhas dos meus guerreiros deuses!!!

Saori: Eu não permitirei isto, vão cavaleiros, defendam-me!

Hagen: Espere um momento, eu quero formar um time para lutar contra vocês, com codinomes, tudo bem?

Milo: Vá logo, estou com pressa.

Hagen cochichando com os companheiros: Pessoal, eu serei PORRA, O PALAVRÃO JUSTICEIRO!

Shido: E eu me chamarei Foda-se, o tarado sadomasoquista!

Bado: Então vou ser o vá-se-fuder, irmão gêmeo do Foda-se!

Freya: Eu serei A Buceta Cabeluda, pistoleira despenteada.

Hagen: E os outros serão o esquadrão de socorro.

Hagen: Pronto, podemos lutar!

Milo: Senta aí e espera, nós também vamos montar um time com codinomes...

Milo: Eu serei Encantado, o Garanhão.

MDM: Serei Boa Noite, ator de novelas da Globo.

Shaka: Eu serei Sorry, um estudante que está fazendo intercâmbio na Grécia.

Milo: Pronto, nosso time já está formado.

A batalha estava para começar, quando a música BORBULHAS DO AMOR, DE FAGNER, começou a tocar.

Hagen: Vamos lá equipe dos PALAVRÕES JUSTICEIROS!

Milo: Ataquem equipe do OBRIGADO COM-LICENÇA!

Por incrível que pareça, não demorou nem um minuto para que o Esquadrão das palavras educadas mostra-se que dominava no quesito violência.

Ziegrified: Eu cansei de ver meus amigos apanhando, agora usarei a arma secreta!

Encantado (Milo): Calma aí cara, acabei de botar minha última ficha no fliperama!

MEIA HORA DEPOIS...

Encantado ( Milo): Pronto, pode voltar.

Ziegrified: Eu uso o CACETE DE ODIN!!!

O golpe destruíra o time das palavras educadas de Athena.

Shura: Isso não é nada comparado a divina EXCALIBUR!!!

Ziegrified e todos os outros: AAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Athena: Seus homens mostraram coragem e quase derrotaram os meus, então lhe concedo o direito de falar dos seus guerreiros, caso eles mereçam serem cavaleiros, os leitores dirão.

Alguns minutos depois...

Hilda: O primeiro que irei falar é do meu valoroso guerreiro Deus, Thor! Mas onde ele está?

Aiolia: Bem verdade, nem ele e nem o Aldebaran estão aqui.

Na piscina do Salão do Grande Mestre...

Os dois encontram-se sentados na borda da piscina, falando besteiras...

Thor: Como este pessoal é idiota, ficar brigando para falar de um monte de coisa que deveria ser particular.

Aldebaran: Pode crer, não é porque temos algumas habilidades especiais que devemos ficar mostrando.

Thor: Pode crer, meu pau consegue medir a temperatura da água da piscina!

Aldebaran: UHAUHHUAHUAUHA, então quanto ela está?

Thor: Está a 27°C, está perfeita para nadar.

Aldebaran: Legal, meu pau funciona como uma régua.

Thor: Legal.

Aldebaran: E te digo que esta piscina tem três metros de profundidade.

Thor saiu em disparada dali, nunca poderia competir com os cavaleiros de Athena, era um perigo ficar perto deles!!!! Passou voando também por Athena, Hilda e todos os demais, saindo o mais depressa possível do Santuário.

Hilda: Nossa, acho melhor eu falar da ficha do Fenrir.

FENRIR, O LOBO MAL!

Fenrir sofreu muito na infância, pois seus pais foram mortos e sua família o abandonou. Teve que ser amamentado por uma loba e até hoje faz Amor com animais.

Além do que, em noites de lua cheia, ele se transforma em Lobisomem!!! Mas, às vezes, fofas nuvens brancas encobrem a lua... E então o senhor Fenrir se transforma no pacato Poodle-Homem!

Certa vez Freya me pediu para comprarmos um cachorro, então eu disse que já temos o Fenrir!

Shiryu: Nossa, estou com pena dele, ele só se dá mal. Mas também, o cara parece o Lobo mal! Fica correndo atrás da Chapeuzinho vermelho mas só consegue comer a vovozinha!

Desta vez quem saíra correndo em meio das lágrimas fora Fenrir, nunca havia sido tão humilhado na vida.

Camus cochichando com Afrodite: Agora só faltam mais alguns até que mostrem as nossas fichas!

Afrodite: Não sei não Camus, algo me diz que surpresas ainda aconteceram.

Neste momento Kiki chegou ao salão do Grande Mestre, mas sua presença não foi notada por ninguém.

Hilda: Putz, assim fica difícil, então agora vou falar do Hagen!

Hyoga: Vai falar o que do Hagen? Que ele se apaixonou por Freya Norberto, aquela do cofre aberto?

Hagen: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

E mais um guerreiro Deus saiu correndo daquele salão. Mas desta vez algo aconteceu na saída, com a pressa que ele estava, não viu que o Kiki estava no meio do caminho e acabou atropelando-o, fazendo todos perceberem que ele se encontrava presente.

Dohko: AHHHHHHHHHHH MULEQUEEEEEEEEEEE! Resolveu voltar para apanhar?

Kiki: AIIII, não, voltei apenas porque não tenho o que fazer e quero comer alguma coisa.

Hilda: Tudo bem Kiki, eu farei algo para você comer, desde que você arrume a mesa para todo mundo comer.

Dois minutos depois a mesa estava arrumada e a comida estava posta na mesa.

Kiki: Nossa, está torta esta uma delícia, não fosse esse gostinho esquisito de sabonete... você mesma inventou a receita ou copiou de alguma inimiga?

Hilda: GRRRRR! - Então ela pegou um dos talheres que estava na mesa para poder comer educadamente mas ela quebra o talher ao tentar cortar um pão, pois o talher era de plástico. – Cansei, morram todos de fome!!!!!

Em menos de um segundo toda a comida sumiu da frente dos cavaleiros, deixando-os muito tristes.

Hilda: Mime, o tocador!

Mime teve seus pais assassinados porque eles não quiseram satisfazer as vontades sexuais do Guerreiro mais bravo de Asgard.

Ele teve que matar seu pai porque ele não admitia que ele ficasse tocando uma e outra no banheiro e odiava mais ainda porque ele também queria tocar para os animais.

Hoje ele gasta toda sua mesada nos bordéis, o que deixa sua consciência pesada após conhecer o Fênix, pois nunca mais ele viu um homem que tivesse uma Bola de Fogo como a do Ikki.

Shura: Porcaria de pão duro que não quer se abrir! Agora você sofrerá com a Excalibur!

Num rápido golpe ele destruiu o pão, mas como usou força demais o golpe acabou não parando por cortar só o pão e foi acertar logo o cabelo do pobre Mime, Kiki que nunca perde a piada, decidiu ir zoar um pouco o Mime.

Kiki: Mime, nossa, eu acho que você vai dar uma bela surra no seu cabeleireiro, hein? HUAUHHUAHUAHUA.

Num simples puff o lugar onde Mime estava ficou vazio, ele também decidira ir embora, não agüentava ficar mais naquele ambiente hostil e perigoso.

Shun: É isso aí caros cavaleiros de Athena, quem será o próximo guerreiro Deus que saíra correndo daqui?

Alberich: Pode ter certeza que não serei eu, eu com meu Cacete da natureza já derrotei meio exército, mas minha Espada de fogo e o Gozo da ametista nos tornamos invencíveis!

Dohko: Meu jovem, eu que sou Dohko, já derrotei seu antepassado e te derrotarei também, pois eu tenho uma longa história para te contar.

Alberich: Não! Tudo menos isto! Eu já não agüentei ouvir as histórias do seu discípulo, as duas devem ser pior ainda! Não, isto não, é tortura demais.

Dohko: Era uma vez...

Alberich: FUI!!!

E mais um guerreiro Deus partiu por não agüentar a pressão.

Hilda, eu apelo para os irmãos gêmeos Bado e Shido!

YANG – YENG

Sim, se ninguém sabe como eles escolhem o bebê que vai ser bom e o que vai ser mau, aí vai o truque! É pelo tamanho do pênis, sim, quanto maior o membro, com certeza ele será mais malvado!

E Shido é o homem que adora chegar por trás!

Shido: ARGHHHHHH!

Neste momento, Ikki que estava quieto no canto dele aparece atrás de Shido, agarrando-o, assim como em Asgard ele foi agarrado.

Ikki: Sofra Shido, pois meu apelido agora é Valiponás, aquele que pega por trás!

Com todo o Cosmo que ele ainda tinha ele se desvencilhou de Ikki "Valiponás" e voltou para Asgard, onde sua honra ainda estava intacta.

Bado: Bem, mas o que me torna o Grande Mestre deste Santuário é os meus fãs e minha armadura! Sim, eu amo minha armadura!

Shun: Quanto você ama sua armadura?

Bado: Este tanto!

Bado: E EU, VOU SEMPRE TE AMAR, EU VOU SEMPRE TE AMAR! EU SEMPRE VOU AMAR VOCÊ!!!

Shun: Pois saiba que eu também amo minha armadura!

Bado: E como você ama sua armadura? AI MEU DEUS!

Shun estava transando com sua armadura, uma verdadeira prova de Amor muito maior que a do Bado e que o colocava como um dos favoritos ao cargo de Grande Mestre.

Bado: Mais meus fãs, os Baguetes colocaram-me no cargo de GM, pode esperar! E posso pedir ajuda também dos fãs do Mime, os Mimetes!!!

Dohko: Baguetes e Mimetes? Interessante, mas será que são mais poderosas que as minhas fãs? As Bohketes? Sem contar que ainda temos as Shakretes e os Sagalinhas, ou seja, um exército de fãs para derrotar qualquer um.

Bado: Irmão me espera, eu também estou voltando, SOCORROOOOOOO!!!

Ziegrified: Hilda, acho melhor partimos, eu sou considerado o invencível lá em Asgard, mas creio que só em Asgard mesmo, até porque vejo que no grupo deles existe uma pessoa que também possui um dos três CACETES sagrados que protegem a Terra!

Hilda: Se você quiser, pode ir, eu e minha irmã ficaremos aqui e faremos o que vocês, incompetentes não conseguiram fazer!

Freya: Kiki, você se casaria com uma garota feia e boba, mas multimilionária?

Kiki: Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto dinheiro!

Freya: BUAAAAAAAAA, irmã, cuide-se! Fui!

Hilda: Bem, creio que não posso fazer mais nada para impedi-los, mas esperem, uma hora poderei derrotar vocês!

Saori: Creio que agora eu posso começar a falar das fichas destas porcarias de cavaleiro de ouro.

Poseidon: Creio que não irmã, pois agora você verá o que são Bronheiros de verdade, Nosso lema: Bronheiros unidos jamais serão vencidos! Aguardem até o próximo capítulo!

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

__

Sim, um capítulo bem curtinho só para matar a curiosidade de vocês, fãs que queriam ler tanto a ficha dos dourados, mas eu com um esforço quase que sobre humano consegui fazer com que outros aparecessem e pulassem na frente dos dourados. Na verdade nem trabalhei muito em Asgard, pois nem sei onde zoar muito, então tentei trabalhar mais as cenas e os motivos diferentes que faziam cada um fugir do que outra coisa.

Abraços!

E comentem, mandem sua opinião e se tiverem alguma piada em Poseidon, estou aberto a ouvi-la!


End file.
